Samurai Champloo's Highschool Days
by fadedmemory
Summary: Chapter 19 is UP! This is the story of Samurai Champloo's highschool days. Halloween is coming up! You know what that means?
1. Chapter 1 Fuu\'s horrible start

Showers of rain poured down on that dreadful day. _That_ dreadful day, was the Fuu's first day at school.

"Damn it, Damn it, DAMN IT!" cried a soft voice from under the sheets. "Why do I have to go to a new school? I was fine at the other! Damn it!" Her eyes started to water as she slowly got out of bed.

"Sweetie! Wake up; you don't want to be late for your first day at school! Isn't that exciting?" shouted a voice from the kitchen.

"Yah mom!" She yelled back, wiping her tears. "Whatever…" She muttered under her breath.

Fuu stretched her arms and let out a huge yawn. She scurried to the bathroom, making sure her eyes didn't look too red. After making her daily morning bathroom routine and taking a shower, Fuu wrap a towel around her and headed back to her room where she picked out the clothes she was going to wear.

What should I wear? What should I wear? She contemplated to herself. After searching through many unwanted items, Fuu decided to just wear her _everyday-school-wear_, a plain t-shirt and jeans. Well that's boring, she thought, no one care if I exist or not. I guess it's better that way. Fuu shrugged and endorsed a sigh.

As Fuu began to change, she noticed something in the corner of her eye. To see it more clearly, she turned around, faced her bedroom window and noticed a pair of gray eyes, staring at her!

"What-the-HELL!" She hollered as she ran closer to her window to shut the blinds.

Gross! She thought, and he wasn't even that hot! Fuu cautiously continued clothing herself. When she finished, Fuu placed herself in front of her mirror, and with one hand gently brushed her hand down her thigh, spread a toothy grin across her face and said "Well, this is as good as it will ever get."

Fuu ran down her stairs and into the kitchen, where upon she greeted her mother with a formal, "Good morning mother", plopped herself onto a chair and started to eat her breakfast.

"God! At least I'm not going to be late for…" She glanced at her watch; 8:20 am, "school! MOM! Couldn't you have woken me up earlier! Shit! This sucks!" Fuu leapt out of her chair and ran to the door, while grabbing her backpack.

"Fuu! No vulgar language in this house! Now make sure you have all your stuff and don't forget your lun…" Fuu's mother said as Fuu was nearly out the door.

"Yesf, yesf, whhatefver! I haft tof sgo!" Fuu cried back with a mouth full of toast.

Fuu glanced at her watch again, 8:22. Shit! That really took 2 minutes? Never mind that, she thought; now I actually have to run to school! On my first day at it too!

She yanked out a piece of paper she had in her pants pocket and held that paper in her hand.

"Principal French" she recited to herself, "Room 207". How the hell should I know where room 207 is!

Panting and nearly dying for thirst, Fuu reached the front steps of the school. Straightening her posture with much force, she stepped inside her school and stared at it with awe.

"Holy Crap!" she managed to say between her panting. "That's one hell of a big school."

Before she could say or even do anything, she heard an angry voice approaching with great speed.

"Move outta the way bitch! Quit taking up the whole area!" the voice yelled with a huff. He shoved her to the side and dashed into the school, down the hallways and up the stairs.

Being so tired, Fuu fell and landed on her bottom with a big _thud_. "Damn it! You bastard!" She managed to holler back. It was useless. He was already out of her sight when she yelled. The only things she could catch were his eyes. His gray eyes.

"His gray EYES! That was that peeping tom!" she cried, louder than ever. She groaned and scrolled through the doors with great misery.

8:39 am. Shit. Classes already started. Fuu sped down the hallways and up the stairs. 207. 207. She repeated to herself. Must-find-2-0-7! She cogitated with every breath she inhaled.

"You seem to be lost young lady. Where are you off to?" Asked a smooth sultry voice.

Fuu swung around only to see a tall, young man, with a very prominent Prada suit, and matching crocodile shoes. Fuu nearly drooled with her mouth open, but she closed it in time for him to speak again.

"Ah," he laughed, "You must be the new transfer student, Fuu I believe?"

"Um, yah." Fuu managed to say with disbelief. "And you are?" she blurted out unconsciously.

The man chuckled. "My name is Daniel. Daniel French if you will."

"What?" Fuu blurted. "Really? You're Principal French? But… but… you're so young!"

"Why, thank you." Principal French grinned with modesty. "Anyways, you are probably wanting get your schedule? Meet your new classmates?" He looked down at his Cartier watch.

Fuu watched his actions and said "I'm so sorry I'm late! I really am! It's just moving to a new school and all it's all difficult and fin…"

"No worries!" interrupted the Principal. "It's only the first day! And the first impression is not always the most important."

Principal French plopped his arm around Fuu's shoulders and directed her to room 207. Fuu, accepting this action, walked toward the room with anticipation on her class schedule. They entered the room and behind his desk, he pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen. With a click of his pen, he signed the paper with a curvaceous signature.

"Okay, now this paper states that you were late," Fuu cringed, but the Principal continued, "states that you were late because I had trouble finding your schedule."

Principal French stood up and walked to his cupboards and reminisced through his folders. He pulled out a schedule.

"Here we go! You're all set now." He handed the note and her schedule with a smile.

"But, I was late because…" Fuu began to say.

"Now, now, go on little missy. You want to meet all your classmates. Oh! Also I forgot to mention, your uniform haven't come in yet. We didn't expect you to come so early. But no worries, it will defiantly be here by tomorrow, so you're going to have to stay in those clothes for now." Fuu was interrupted again.

"Al-alright"

Fuu walked out of the office in search for another room. That other room just happens to be her homeroom class. I guess this could be a good year, Fuu tried to convince herself, it's not all bad meeting the principal and all. He's nice and this school is SO prestigious!

Okay! This is it! Mine as well get it over with. It's not like it's the end of the world.

Fuu walked into the class with a fake smile and greeted the class with a "hello".

"Class," announced the teacher, "today we have a new student with us. Her name is Fuu and she will be with us till the end of the year. Now who would like to introduce themselves?"

Just as Fuu didn't think her life would get any worst, up stood a boy from the back with those piercing gray eyes and said with an evil smirk,

"Hi! I'm Mugen."

_This is my first fanfic! Hope you like it!_


	2. Chapter 2 A meeting in the cafeteria

Inside, Fuu's stomach felt as if a boxer punched it. Her average breathing became a one huge inhale and her mind fixed on the fact that _Mugen _was in her class for the rest of the year.

"Miss Fuu," the teacher said as she was looking at Fuu awkwardly, "Please take your seat. We don't have all day."

Fuu shook her head and realized she was in her class. As she hung her head in embarrassment with her cheeks in bright pink, she could hear the class snicker and she walked down the aisle. She could hear Mugen's especially, overpowering everyone else's.

"Where is my seat again?" Fuu asked timidly.

"The only one desk without a person, Miss Fuu." Answered the irritated teacher. "Must I repeat myself?"

"Oh… right, sorry"

Now the laughter grew louder and Fuu's cheeks became a deeper red. Fuu glanced at her desk at the back of the room, right near the corner. _Great_, she thought.

Walking toward her destination, Fuu peaked at Mugen. She could see him more clearly now, and soon wished she hadn't.

"What the hell are you looking at retard?" snapped Mugen.

Fuu walked faster and didn't say a word. Quickly, she sat in her seat and took out her books. The teacher was continuing on with the lesson.

She sat two seats behind Mugen. Even if it's from behind, it's better than being in front of him and getting glaring looks from his grim eyes. She stared at him from the tip of this head, down to his composure. She knew he couldn't do anything unless he suddenly turned around.

It seems he hadn't had a shower for a while. His hair was a shaggy dark brown, with bits and pieces coming out of here and there. As he scratched his head, she noticed his small wrist with his large hands. Not only does he slouch in his chair but he also puts his feet on the desk! _How did he ever get into this school?_ Fuu demanded an answer.

Before Fuu could finish contemplating, she heard a _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Remember class," noted the teacher, "We have a quiz tomorrow."

The whole class groaned.

Fuu picked up her books and started to head towards the door. She walked pass Mugen with one thought in her mind. _Must not be intimidated. Must not be intimidated. _As she marched pass Mugen with theses thoughts running through her head, Mugen just gave her a smug smile.

_What? That's it? No "retard" or "bitch"._ Fuu questioned herself and let out a huge sigh of relief. _Well thank god!_

After two tiring classes after, Fuu went for lunch.

"Damn! I knew I forgot something!" Fuu whispered to herself. She reached into her pocket in hopes of finding some change. Luckily she found some, but it wasn't enough for a proper meal.

_1.15$ 1.15$! What can I possibly get with 1.15$? _Fuu went to the vending machine. _Chocolate. Hmm… Chocolate sounds good._

The cafeteria hustle and bustle crowed around the poor Fuu, she could feel stares darting right through her body. Right there and then, it felt as if she were naked. The uncomfortable stares made Fuu hate this school even more. She hated how they didn't have a uniform for her, so now everyone can tell she's the new student.

Searching for an empty seat, she darted across the cafeteria and found an empty table. Happily she walked towards it, but somebody already sat in on of the seats. _Oh! Well, Mine as well try to make some friends._ Thought Fuu.

"Hi!" Fuu tried to sound pleasant, "Is anyone sitting here?"

The guy just looked up, fixed his glasses with an expressionless face and continued on with his meal.

_I guess not. _ Fuu rolled her eyes. She sat down and munched on her _so-called-meal. _For thirty minutes she nibbled on that chocolate bar.

"That's unhealthy you know."

Fuu jumped at this sudden speech. "What?" Fuu looked at the guy with glasses.

"I'm sure you heard me perfectly clear. Your meal, very unhealthy." His toned changed into an irritated mumble. "Here."

The guy with glasses handed her a perfectly red apple. With that, the bell had rung once again. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Tha-thank you", Fuu uttered in happiness. "Oh! And by the way, my name's Fuu"

The guy with glasses responded back, "Jin." Then stood up, and walked away.

With great astonishment, Fuu curled up in her chair holding her apple, and held her face down to cover her blushing. _I _guess, thought she, _I guess this school isn't so bad after all. _


	3. Chapter 3 Mugen being Nice?

And off it went, the last bell of the day.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Fuu hadn't felt this excited since she can remember. She couldn't wait to get out of this _Hell-of-a-School_. With a wide grin on her face, she gathered her books up and happily skipped towards the exit of the school. Sadly to say, worst has come to worst.

"So how did you like your first day of school?" snarled a voice.

Fuu turned around to see an unfamiliar face. She exhaled contently when she found out the person talking, wasn't Mugen.

"Oh, um, fine, I guess." She replied as she began to walk away.

"What do you mean _FINE_? Welfare shit-faces like your aren't welcome at our school!" The person said with a cocky look on his face.

"Wha-at?" stuttered the frightened Fuu.

"God damn! Are you deaf? Why the hell are you even here? Go back to your where you came from. Like the zoo or something." He shouted with much disgust.

A few of his friends giggled and the girls around his just gave Fuu a dirty look. Fuu could feel her tears welling up.

"_WELL,_ did you he-"

Suddenly, a leg appeared beside Fuu and a foot implanted on the guy's face. Fuu cautiously looked beside her and nearly jumped aback when she saw who it was.

"Fuck! Who the hell was that!" Demanded the guy as he was wiping dirt off his face. "I'll fucking take you on!"

"Let's see you try. _Frances_." Growled Mugen.

"Oh? It's only you. You know what… let's just call this off, my mistake; I didn't know she was with you. See yah." And with that, off sped Frances and his gang.

"Idiots." Mumbled Mugen.

Fuu just couldn't believe what she saw! He was saving her! Mugen! That peeping tom bastard! Yet, still felt uncomfortable around him. As she was pondering these thoughts, Mugen was already outside.

"Wai-wait!" Cried Fuu with a small voice.

Instead of stopping, Mugen walked faster. With that, Fuu had to speed up. She wasn't very good with running, but she so badly wanted to thank Mugen.

"I just want to-" Fuu began to say.

Fuu wasn't paying any attention, so she toppled over an orange street cone on the side of the road.

"Ouch." She rubbed her ankle as she was getting up.

She was joyful to see that Mugen had stopped and quickly dashed up beside him.

"Thankyousomuchforsavingme!" Fuu managed to say all in one go.

"I didn't do it for you" replied Mugen. "I just hate that guy."

After that, Mugen left and turned the corner, leaving Fuu all alone. _Sheesh! That guy! He didn't have to say that!"_

Fuu walked home with no satisfaction of school at all. When she got home, her mother greeted her, but Fuu just walked up to her room and slammed the door. _I wish I were back at my old school._ Squealed the sad Fuu into her pillow.

The next morning, Fuu woke up to her alarm. She had gotten dressed as was ready to go to school. She came down for breakfast and greeted her mother.

"Sorry about yesterday." Fuu said drowsily.

"Oh, darling it's fine. I was exactly the same at your age. Hormones going up and all. It must be your period. Is it not?" responded her mother.

"MOM! WILL YOU QUIT THAT!" Hollered the teenager. "It's embarrassing! I'm going now! Good bye!"

Fuu ran out the door with her lunch in hand. With an aspirated sigh, she walked gloomily out her front yard. She hadn't noticed anything around her until her heard a loud screaming and yelling. Startling Fuu, she looked around. Mugen had slammed the door of his house and stormed onto the road.

_Oh._ Thought Fuu. _Better not bother him. _She continued strolling slowly behind Mugen, making sure that he doesn't see her.

"What are you doing?" questioned Mugen.

"What?" Fuu didn't clue in. "Oh! Um, walking to school?"

"Right."

They continued walking in a single file, until they reached a corner. Mugen turned right, as Fuu kept on walking straight.

"Where are you going?" Fuu asked. "School's this way."

"I know. That's why I'm going this way. Stupid." Mugen replied harshly. "You coming?"

Mugen slouched when he walked and placed his hands in his pockets. Fuu didn't know what to do. She wanted a friend so badly. Fuu placed both hands on her cheeks contemplating on what to do.

"I don't know…" worried Fuu, "playing hooky on the second day of school…"

Mugen stopped and looked back. "Scared?"

"No! Of course not! It's just…" flustered Fuu.

Mugen couldn't care less. He continued walking his normal pace. Fuu shook her head in both directions. _School or possible friend? School or possible friend?_

_I know what I'm doing is right._ Fuu convinced herself. _Isn't it?_

With that, the indecisive Fuu walked faster to her destination, and caught up with Mugen in no time.


	4. Chapter 4 Fuu's playing Hooky!

Before I start, thank you all so much for the reviews! It has persuaded me to update as fast as I can. I love writing them and I love sharing them with others! Thanks again so much and for you reading pleasure, here's chapter 4! Oh! BTW ToykoPrincess, I know she's an orphan it's just I wanted to make her have a mother haha. They are all orphans basically. Oh and I'm sorry Jin hasn't been around. I can't fit him anywhere yet! But don't worry he'll come around!

"Where are we going exactly?" asked Fuu.

"Wanna go to a hotel? It's just around here somewhere." Mugen's eyes wandered around.

"Excuse-me? No!" Fuu's heart skipped a beat.

Mugen burst out with hysterical laughter and wiped the tears off his eyes.

"Geez, you don't have to say it so piercingly, I was only joking. I'm not interested in chest-less bodies anyways."

Fuu was humiliated. This day was supposed to be friendly! Not insulting! If only she had just walked straight and gone to school, she wouldn't have to feel so humiliated in front of the one person that could be her friend.

In awkward silence, the two people walked side by side for a good 10 minutes. Later on, Mugen pointed at a little café down the road, telling Fuu that they should go there. Fuu just nodded.

Fuu and Mugen ordered their drinks and left the café in a jiffy. In another 5 minutes of awkward silence. Fuu finally decided to say something.

"Where were you born?" asked the curious girl.

"What?" startled Mugen.

"Where were you born?" Fuu repeated.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, sorry for trying to make conversation." Fuu repeated sarcastically.

"In the city." Mugen replied harshly.

"This city?"

"Yah."

"What's it like?"

"What do you mean what's it like? It's the same as living in any other city. It's not like you haven't lived in the city before."

"I haven't."

"What? Well where did you live then? In the zoo?"

"What the hell! No! I've lived in the country for 15 years. So basically the city's new to me."

"Why'd you move here? I'd live this city any day."

"Not my fault. I had to move. It's because of my mother's job. It's not fair. I'd had stayed in my country house if I could. And plus if my father hadn't…"

Fuu had begun to tear up. She was sniffing and her eyes filled itself with water. Mugen noticed this, but ignored it instead.

"C'mon, if we start heading back now, we might make it before 2nd block." Mugen stated.

"Sure." Fuu sniffed and walked along side.

"And where were you two?" The teacher asked furiously.

Silence filled the classroom as both Fuu and Mugen popped in.

"We were caught in traffic." Said Mugen.

"No you were not! You were just playing hooky!" barked the teacher.

"If you had known," snarled Mugen, "then why'd you ask?"

This had now set the teacher off. She was boiling in the inside and steaming on the outside. Some students giggled at what Mugen had said, but quickly shut up when the teacher had given them quick piercing glares.

When the two of them walked down the aisle to their desks, Fuu noticed her classmates gesturing a kissing motion towards the two of them. Mugen either didn't care or he just didn't notice. But this bothered Fuu. She didn't want to be made fun of or even talked about. She wanted to get through the year unnoticed and unharmed.

Sometime during 3rd period (History Class), the teacher announced that the students may work in partners for this activity.

_Great. Partners. I just hate that word, partners. Especially when I don't have anyone to be partners with._ Fuu thought. _Mugen's probably with someone else… or maybe he isn't…? _

Fuu looked back to see Mugen with his head flat on the desk, dozing off, looking like a complete idiot. _…Or he's just sleeping!_

Sadly, Fuu went back to doing her work on her own for 15 minutes until she heard something.

"Hey."

Fuu looked up and saw a girl overshadowing her. "Yes?" Fuu asked.

"My name's Meghan. I'm just wondering, are you really from the country?" asked the excited Meghan.

Fuu was happy! She has finally someone to talk to! A friend even! Maybe someone not so outspoken and weird like Mugen!

"Actually, yes I am, I just ca-"

Meghan interrupted, "Really, wait till I tell them that!"

Meghan ran off into a group of other girls and a few seconds later, there was a roar of laughter from them, as they pointed at Fuu.

The group of girls skipped towards Fuu. _Oh god_, she thought. _This is not going to be fun._


	5. Chapter 5 Girl Trouble

**Wow! This is the longest one I have written so far! Again, I'm so thankful for your reviews and comments. I surely do enjoy reading them! (Haha sounds stupid but its true!) Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"I'll be back in a minute," said the teacher, "I'm just going to return this paper to the office."

The teacher walked out the classroom and out to the hall.

"So you're, like, the new girl?" asked one of the girls arrogantly.

Fuu looked up to see four different girls standing over her.

"No," Fuu replied sarcastically, "I was here. You just never noticed me." She quickly lowered her head and went back to reading her history book.

"Hey, smart mouth bitch, poor house whores aren't allowed at this school." Snapped another girl.

"Yah, well, what are you doing here then?" Fuu questioned.

Not knowing that she was going to be heard, some students made a "_ooouuu"_ sound or even a "_Oh god, she shouldn't have said that to Jaime_."

Fuu heart felt as if it were racing against time. She couldn't believe what she said and plus other students heard too. It felt as if the words just exploded in her mouth and she just had to let it out.

"What was that BITCH?" This time she was louder and fumes were bursting out of her ears.

Fuu knew what was coming next, yet she didn't do anything to prevent it. Jaime's hand pulled from the back and came flying towards Fuu. The hard blow sailed across Fuu's face and knocked her right off her chair.

"Ouch…" Fuu sat on the ground rubbing her cheek. She didn't know why but the first person she noticed was Mugen. But he wasn't doing anything! He just sat on the chair staring at Jamie with him mouth half open.

Suddenly the doorknob began to turn and everyone fled to his or her desk, including Jamie. Surprising, it was not the teacher. But Jin!

With his cold gaze, he searched around the classroom. Weirdly enough, Fuu noticed most of the girls' swooning and Mugen darting dirty looks at him as his eyes wandered the classroom, while she was still massaging her cheek.

"Is Fuu here?" Jin asked with a stern voice.

"Yes!" Fuu jumped at this sudden question that the chair behind her fell backwards.

Fuu followed Jin outside the classroom. His face was as stern as even. _Man is he ever cold!_ Fuu thought.

"Oh! So, what do you need?" the confused Fuu asked.

"You're uniform is here." Jin replied.

"Oh! Great, thanks." Fuu said happily. "But why are you the one to tell me this."

"I volunteered to."

Fuu flustered, "Oh, I see."

A couple minutes later, the two arrived at the medical room.

"What are we doing here?" asked Fuu.

"Your cheek, it's swollen."

Fuu hadn't thought about her cheek for a while, so after he had said that, her cheek began to throb.

"Yah, it does."

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking." Jin asked

"Um, well, this chair… it was upside down on the ground for some reason… and um… I accidentally fell on it… and it uh… basically bashed me on the cheek."

Jin grabbed a cloth with dabs of cold water on it. He gave it to Fuu and she slowly placed it on her throbbing cheek.

"Don't be so clumsy next time. Oh, and here's your uniform." Jin reached under his arm and handed Fuu her uniform.

"Yah, and thanks." Fuu grabbed the uniform from him.

"By the way, Fuu, even if the chair "_bashed_" you, doesn't mean you can't fight back."

And off went Jin, again, silently down the hall and into another classroom.

_I'm such a bad liar!_ Fuu scolded herself. _Damn, whatever I'm going to sleep. I mine as well since I didn't even go to first period. _Fuu fell happily asleep, all cozy underneath the medical bed blankets.

Groaning from a deep sleep, the drowsy Fuu got out of the medical bed, stretched her arms and rubbed her eyes. She glanced down at her ticking watch.

"Oh god! It's already 3:14! School's already done!" Cried the stressed Fuu.

"Shhh!" She heard a voice.

But that didn't stop Fuu; she leaped towards the door and breathed vigorously.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ Fuu stressed. _Why the hell didn't one of the nurses' wake me up! _Still running with trouble, she reached her classroom in a mere 30 seconds.

Breathing heavily at the in front of the classroom door, she inhaled her last breath and stepped inside the classroom.

"Nice for join class now." The teacher blinked her eyes in utter disgust.

"Well… you see…" Fuu commenced to say.

"No need to explain. I heard it all from Jaime. She said that you left class because I wasn't here and she tried to stop you. Shame on you! Especially on the second day of class."

"That's not true! She actually hit me! She… She j-"

"She mentioned that you would say that. I'm afraid you are here for detention for the next month starting tomorrow." Indicated the teacher.

The speechless Fuu stood in that one spot in shock. After the teacher oddly asked her if she was okay, Fuu quietly answered, "Fine."

It was useless. What could she do? Honestly, whom would the teacher rather believe? She has already taken _Jamie's_ side and wouldn't even listen a word what Fuu was going to say.

Fuu dragged her bag down toward the exit of the school. With her head hung low, she sauntered outside.

"Hey"

Fuu sprung back and held hand on her heart. She screamed so loud, even the birds were flying out of the trees. "FUCK!"

Mugen rubbed his ears as he heard this cry. "Owww."

"JESUS! MUGEN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" Fuu was still screaming.

"Well, will you quiet down now?" Mugen demanded. "You sure are loud."

"You scared the hell outta me!" Fuu cried again. "Never do that again!"

Fuu felt her thumping heart coming to a slow pace again as she regained her energy. She grabbed her bag once more and continued sauntering.

"Oh, by the way," Fuu turned around "What are you even doing here? It's 15 minutes after school."

"Don't know," Mugen replied, "waiting for you. I guess."

"Um, thanks I guess?" Fuu puzzled. "If you are so nice to wait for me after school, why didn't you help me when that stupid girl slapped me! All you did was stare at her! Drool was literally dripping out of your mouth! Gross!"

"I would have," Mugen started, "but she's way too hot to be messed with. Man, does she ever have the nicest ti-"

"Oh god! How can you even think about saying that in front of me! I'm not a guy as I hoped you noticed!" Fuu was feeling a bit better that even Mugen was there for her after school.

Mugen replied with a grunt, arose from where he was sitting and walked beside Fuu.

Wow! This is the longest one I have written so far! Again, I'm so thankful for your reviews and comments. I surely do enjoy reading them! (Haha sounds stupid but its true!) Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6 The encounter of Mugen and Jin

**Wee hee! 6th Chapter! Leave comments, reviews or questions! If you have any questions it will surely be answered in the next chapter! Hope you enjoy reading this chapter as I enjoyed writing it. **

The following morning, Fuu sprung up from bed excitedly.

Yah! She thought, I get to wear my uniform today and tomorrow and the next day after that and, and…

Happily putting on her uniform, Fuu skipped towards her mirror and glanced at herself.

"This is so…" Fuu said, "cute!"

Excitedly, Fuu dashed downstairs and into her kitchen, where she greeted her mother.

"Morning mother!" Fuu blissfully said, "What's for breakfast?"

"Aren't you in a good mood." Her mother commenced to turn around, "here's some go-"

"OH MY GOSH! DARLING WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR CHEEK?" Fuu's mother cried.

"Oh…well… I just bashed into a chair. Is all." Fuu mood became fouler.

"Oh, darling, please be careful next time."

"Right, thanks for the advice mom." Fuu rolled her eyes. "I have to go now, See yah."

"Have fun at school!" Her mom replied.

Fuu sat on the sidewalk in front of her house and sighed. After a minute of sighing, Fuu arose and started to walk toward school. Just then, she saw something in front of her.

"Mugen!" She yelled out. "Mugen wait up!"

Once again, he never stopped, and once again, he walked faster.

She caught up with him, panting, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Mugen! Can't you wait for just a minute! I need to ask you something." Fuu breathed heavily.

"Fine." Thinking it's something that would benefit himself, Mugen waited.

"Well…" Fuu said delightfully, "isn't my uniform cute?"

Mugen nearly collapse of her stupidity. "That's all?" raged the furious boy.

"Well, yah! What did you think I was going to ask you? Something perverted I assume."

"Hell no!" snapped Mugen.

"Yah, the first time I saw you, you were peeping through my window." Fuu said pretentiously. "I don't blame you."

"Don't flatter yourself." Mugen growled.

As they were walking to school, Fuu encountered someone else. Walking on the other side of the street was Jin.

"Jin! Hey Jin!" Cried Fuu.

Jin looked around but couldn't see who was calling for him, so he continued walking.

"C'mon Mugen."

"What? Wher-" Fuu dragged Mugen to the other side of the street and stopped right beside Jin.

"Hey!" With the wave of her hand, she greeted Jin.

No response.

Fuu looked up to see a cold gaze looking straight on ward. _This doesn't look good_. Fuu thought.

She spun around to catch Mugen's cold gaze towards Jin.

_Damn it… This is not good…_ Fuu cogitated. _Change subjects, change subjects!_

"So do you guys know each other?" _Shit! Bad question._

No answer.

The cold glares at each other got Fuu a little annoyed. For 5 minutes they stared at each other ferociously. Finally someone said something.

"This fucking bastard…"

Fuu listened intently at Mugen.

"…he stole my..."

Listening even more intensely at Mugen, her eyes widen and unconsciously leaned towards him, as he was finishing his sentence.

"…apple!"

Then came a roar of laughter from Fuu and a crack of a smile from Jin. Mugen's mouth twitched.

"What the hell is so funny?" demanded Mugen.

"You. Are. Such. An. Idiot!" Fuu managed to say between her laugher, still wiping tears off her eyes.

"He gave it to some chick in the cafeteria and I bet she didn't even eat it!" Mugen grumbled.

"You have a grudge over that! Wh-" Fuu paused. "Wait a minute… was this two days ago?"

"Yah. Some what."

Fuu burst into a louder cackle. This scared the confused Mugen and even Jin didn't understand what Fuu kept laughing about. _God, he probably even forgot,_ thought Fuu.

"Oh, Mugen! I'm positively sure that you apple was eaten with every bite of appreciation."

"How the hell wo-" Mugen began to say.

Before anyone could do or say anything, Fuu latched onto both Mugen and Jin's arm and happily dragged them to school.

"This is going to be a better year than I'd expected." The joyful Fuu reckoned.

This was one of the best mornings she had in a long time. Making two more friends' then she'd expected, isn't too bad at all.


	7. Chapter 7 Look who\'s fighting back

**To: Anaru-Minime, here is a longer chapter! Lol. Hope you enjoy it.**

**To: KimiChe, I actually haven't figured everything out on how Jin stole the apple, but maybe I'll write a flashback sometime on that very scenario. You have given me a good idea! Haha Thanks!**

"Fuu," said a voice, "Miss Fuu, Please wake up!"

Fuu sprung about to see that it was only the teacher waking her up. Fuu looked dazedly at the teacher, then down at her watch. _Great. Only 9:26 in the morning. Shit load of hours to go before schools out. _Fuu sighed and took out her notebook.

Pretending to actually listen to the teacher lecture about physics, Fuu gazed out the window. The sun shone brightly into the classroom. Fuu sighed even longer, wishing that she were outside and not cooped up in this hellhole.

Gazing out the window, Fuu spotted Jin sitting on a bench. It seemed like he was waiting for someone because he wasn't doing anything at all. For a minute or two, Jin sat there silently with his hands neatly in his lap. _What the hell is he doing?_ Fuu pondered.

Just then, when Fuu was about to turn away from the window, outside coming towards Jin was a girl.

From where Fuu sat, she could see that the girl was quite pretty. She had long brown hair down pass her shoulders, long legs that pronounced her height and a very petite figure.

Searching frantically for Mugen, she located him behind her. Of course, he was sleeping. But he was sleeping so sloppily. He had his arms stretched out on the desk, while his body was literally hanging from the chair with not a lot of support.

"Psst." Fuu whispered, "Hey, hey! Mugen!"

Still he was dead asleep. It seemed that nothing could wake him up.

"Hey Mugen," she tried tapping his head, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Psst!"

Again, he never awoke; once in a while she would get a groan or a grunt. But that was all.

Finally, she was fed up with this deaf Mugen, so she looked around to see where the teacher's was. It seems that she was across the room helping some other student with their work and all her other classmates were busing with their own work.

Fuu turned around in her chair so that the backside was in front of her and Mugen was facing directly towards her. So, with the strength of her legs, she managed to kick his chair back and with a _THUD, _he landed on the ground with befuddlement.

"What?" The confused Mugen asked still half asleep.

"Huh? What was that?" Fuu pretended to be shocked as she looked down at Mugen. "Sweet mother of pearl! Are you all right? How did you hurt yourself?

Mugen only grunted drowsily.

"What did you say?" Fuu spoke louder so everyone can hear her. "You say you need medical attention? And you want me to bring you? Why, of course!"

Fuu pulled Mugen up and hauled him towards the door. "We'll be back soon"

Mugen fully awoke from his slumbering and realized he wasn't in class anymore. "Where the hell am I?"

The dumbfounded Mugen noticed that he wasn't in the medical room either. "Hey! From what I remember, aren't I suppose to be getting some "_medical attention_"?"

"Shhhh!" Fuu turned to Mugen putting her index finger on her mouth.

Mugen saw that Fuu was spying on Jin with some chick.

"Oh god. I don't have time for your childish games." Mugen stood up and before he could start to walk away her felt a grab on his leg. Fuu pulled him back down.

"Be quiet! I just want to know who she is." Fuu looked intensely at the unknown girl.

"What the fuck! Why? Are you in love with him or something?" Mugen tried to whisper back.

Fuu blushed.

"Never mind. I already know the answer." Said Mugen.

"I am totally not in love with him! As a friend, it's good to know his interests." Fuu replied.

"Interests? You mean personal life? Fuck! Just leave him alone! And plus I don't recall him ever saying he's your friend. Wait a minute, neither do I! Why am I with you?

"Be quiet! He's going to hear us. And what do you mean, _neither do I?_ I don't recall seeing you _with_ friends. You're always by yourself causing havoc.

"I am not! At least I'm not such a creep to go on and stalk some guy, that's not even that great."

"What?" Fuu asked. "Jealous?"

Mugen was just about to go off there and then. Fuu automatically crossed her arms over her head, protecting herself from that angry Mugen.

"I am DEFINATLY not at all JEALOUS!" Mugen roared.

The two of them bickered so loud that the whole school probably heard. They didn't notice at all. The just fought and fought.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Fuu and Mugen stopped at this sudden question. Fuu's hands were grabbing onto Mugen's collar and Mugen's hands were up in the air. They both looked up. It was Jin.

"What are you guys doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Wh-" Mugen wanted to talk but got interrupted.

"We were just enjoying the sun outside before we went back to class. It's just a lovely day. Haven't had this for a while." Fuu rambled on. "My, my, my it's just great to be outside. Yup, just great."

Mugen and Fuu stood up. "Isn't that right Mugen?"

"Well, n-" Before Mugen could finish; Fuu punched him in the back.

"Ouch!" Mugen growled.

"ThatmeansyessowehavetogonowokayseeyahJin!" Fuu managed to say in one huge breath.

Fuu quickly skipped to the school with Mugen pacing behind.

The girl with Jin just giggled asking, "Who were they?"

"Just a couple of people."

"Obviously," replied the girl. "Are they your friends?"

Jin ignored the question. "I have to go." He replied.

Jin left the girl standing there while he went inside the school.

Meanwhile, Fuu stopped walking and stood in the middle of the hallway thinking about the girl. Without noticing, Mugen walked right into Fuu.

"Don't just stand there!" Mugen said angrily.

Fuu turned her head fiercely around and darted dirty looks at him. "Pay attention to where you're going then."

Mugen felt as if he wanted to strangle her! She was pissing him off! He began to walk to class, but suddenly heard a voice.

"Hey bitch, watch where you're going!" Jaime pushed Fuu into the lockers.

With Jaime, were a couple of people she didn't recognized along with Meghan. They seemed pissed off, but in a happy kind of way. It was weird.

Fuu just glared at Jaime for a second, then went back to standing in the hallway pondering, but this time she went a little further from Jaime. With her index finger and her thumb underneath her chin, she stood there pondering and pondering.

"Hey, bitch! Aren't you going to apologize?" One of the girls' in Jaime's posy snarled.

"It's not like I did anything wrong. Is standing around against the law now? Oh, what has this world come to?" Fuu said sarcastically.

The girls kept mocking and bullying Fuu, but Fuu didn't take anymore notice. She was just annoyed at their stupidity. Just then, Fuu felt a grab on her arm.

"Let's go." Mugen looked sternly at Fuu.

They started to walk off with Mugen's hand still grabbed onto Fuu.

"What, are you my knight in shinning armor now?" Fuu snickered.

"Shut up idiot."

"Trying to be the hero now are we? Well, you're not doing a very good job at it."

"Why yo-"

"Awwww, look at that. The boyfriend is coming to the rescue. What a perfect couple the loser and the idiot." Jaime gnarled as the girls giggled.

Mugen turned around and glared at Jaime. "Why don't you people ju-"

A body passing by Mugen and charging towards Jaime suddenly interrupted him. Fuu pierced a crazed look at Jaime and with a sudden second, punched her right across the face. From that knock out, Jaime fell flat on her back with a broken nose. Fuu laid her foot on the upper part of Jaime's torso.

"Don't you ever, _EVER,_ dare call me Mugen's girlfriend again." Fuu said malevolently.

The girls watched nervously at Fuu walking away down the hall with Mugen beside her. They looked back down at Jaime making sure she was okay. The last thing Fuu heard from Jamie was "_Oww_."

Shaking with delight, Fuu clenched her hands and said. "I've never felt so alive in my life! That was just too… too… Great!"

"Huh, didn't know you hated me that much." Mugen replied.

"What?" Fuu remember what she had said after she punched Jaime. "Oh that… Ha Ha Ha, yah well I do."

Mugen looked baffled at Fuu. "Really?"

"Oh god! Sometimes you're just too stupid for your own good." Fuu cracked up. "Don't take things so seriously. Be lighter, lighter!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Mugen asked stupidly.

"Wow." Fuu looked amaze.

"What?" Ask Mugen as she stared at his face.

"You are stupid."

"Hey!"

Mugen sped after Fuu and gave her a light punch on the head.

"Idiot."


	8. Chapter 8 What are they Doing?

**Hey Hey! Here's another chapter in the same day! Haha, I really just didn't feel like doing my math. So here you go. Hope you enjoy! Oh by the way, a bit of minor sex. NOT THAT HUGE SO DO NOT FRETE! -----Sorry for that weirdness. Anyhow like I said before, enjoy this Chapter! **

"If you eat anymore, you're going to get fat."

"Watf?" Fuu looked around. "Ohf, heiy Jien"

Jin sat across from Fuu on the table in the cafeteria. Mugen sat beside Fuu and again both Jin and Mugen were shooting dirty looks at each other.

"What the hell." Fuu said after swallowing the last of her food. "Give it up already. It gets tiring."

Fuu sighed. Both Mugen and Jin never listen to what Fuu says whenever they are together; all they do is give dirty looks as if they wanted to kill each other.

"Will you please quit staring at me?" Jin said.

_At least Jin has some class,_ thought Fuu.

"I'll kill you if you don't." Jin managed to say sternly.

_Never mind._ Fuu sighed. _Scratch that thought._

So, for the whole lunch block, it went on like this; Mugen and Jin shoot dirty looks. Jin says something. Mugen gets pissed. Mugen says something. Jin gets pissed. _They are such juvenile idiots. _Fuu reminisced.

Off went the bell, and off went over 1500 students rushing out of the cafeteria. It was a stampede of students.

"Can they stomp any louder?" Fuu mumbled.

When the crowd died down, Fuu walked halfway across the cafeteria. She realized something was missing.

"Mugen! Didn't you hear the bell ring?" Fuu shouted from across the cafeteria.

"God damn it, you sound like my mother." Mugen shouted back.

"Because your mother always said that to you?" Fuu ask sarcastically.

"Go to hell."

Fuu snickered. "I'll see you later Mugen! Bye Jin!"

Fuu ran off to class, leaving Jin and Mugen in an empty cafeteria.

"I thought you have class?" Jin asked Mugen.

"Yah, well, it's Math, I sleep in that class anyways."

"Well, bye then." Jin left the cafeteria from the door leading to the outside.

Mugen closed his eyes and lay back on the cafeteria bench. "I'm not stupid. I can see you."

"Oh, I see, I'm caught." Behind the opened door, out came a beautiful senior girl with ebony hair and a lustful look on her face. "My, my, Mugen don't you look good today."

The girl planted a light kiss on Mugen's lips.

"Oh Mugen," the girl who's name was Christina, placed her hand underneath Mugen's shirt. "I'm so bored. Won't you come over to my house right now?" Christina made a pouting face.

"Can't. I actually need to get to class soon. I don't want to fail again."

"Oh, c'mon, you've never cared about that before." The lustful girl slowly unbuttoned her shirt for the sight of slight cleavage, took Mugen's hand and rode it up her skirt.

Being tempted by this sexy senior, he agreed. "Fine, but let's go on the roof of the school. No one is ever there." Mugen grabbed her arm and pulled her to the roof.

"Aren't you naughty." Christina said excitedly.

"…That's why x is equal to 8." The teacher noted.

Fuu laid her head on her desk, and stared at the blackboard. She managed to scribble down some notes while half awake. She glanced at Mugen's desk. _Why isn't he here?_ _What if he died?_ Fuu tried to look for an excuse to get out of class. _Oh god! The horror!_

Fuu shot her hand up.

"Yes?" The teacher asked as he was pointing to Fuu.

"May I go to the bathroom?" Fuu asked politely.

"Yes, but hurry. This is an important lesson."

"Okay."

Fuu walked out of class in search of Mugen. _Where could he be?_

Frantically looking for him, she searched in all the empty classrooms. Every time she would enter an empty classroom, she would say, "Hey Mugen! Are you there? Answer me damn it!" and when there is no answer Fuu just shrugged.

10 minutes have passed and still no Mugen. Just when Fuu was about to give up, she saw Jin walking by.

"Jin!" She called out, "have you seen Mugen?"

Jin noticed it was Fuu and responded, "no."

"Do you know where he could be?"

"How would I know?" he asked in disgust.

"Well then, do you know anywhere at all? Just name a place! Anywhere!"

"Have you checked the roof?"

"OH! Good idea!" Fuu scurried away, but asked, "Do you ever go to class Jin?"

"Sometimes."

"Okay…" One of Fuu's eyebrows' lifted_. I will never understand that guy._

In hope of finding Mugen, she sped of the stairs to the roof.

Looking around, she didn't see Mugen anywhere. All around the storage room right in the middle of the roof, she looked but no Mugen was to be found. _Geez, what a waste of time, he probably just went home._

Just as she was about to leave, she heard a ruffle inside the storage room. _What? There's someone in there?_

Instinctively, Fuu ducked down and peered through the lock hole. What her eye caught at first seemed like there was one person in there managing through the storage. But then, she saw another pair of legs. And, OH god! What were her panties hanging around in there? Still, Fuu didn't realize what they were doing, until she heard this.

"Oh god… That feels so good."

"Be quiet, you don't want anyone to hear us do you?"

"But you do it soooo good. So much better than my boyfriend."

From then, all Fuu heard later on were some moaning and a few of "ahh's" and "oh god's"

"Oh dear Jesus, mother of god." Fuu finally realized. "They're having _sex_!"

_But that voice!_ Fuu thought. "It sounds so familiar. _If only I could put my finger on it!"_

Being the curious girl that she is, Fuu peered through the lock hole once again. But she couldn't see anything this time. Something was blocking the hole. So she leaned her ear closer to try to identify the voice. Fuu put her whole body weight onto the door, thinking it will help her hearing, but it was silent. _What's going o-_

It was too late. The doorknob turned but Fuu didn't notice. So it turned fully around and the door was pulled backwards. Fuu fell onto the hard concrete, with two people standing over top of her. As she was rubbing her eyes, for the sunlight was shining onto her, she happened to recognize the shoes.

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god_. Fuu repeated to herself. She didn't want to look up, but someday she would have to, so it mine as well be today. Right now.

"Hey, hey, Mugen…" Fuu shuddered nervously as she looked up.

"Fuu…?" Mugen asked in shock.

"Do you guys know each other?" The confused Christina asked.

Fuu refused to look at Mugen in the eyes. She was just too embarrassed. So, without saying a word, Fuu quickly dashed towards the door. Fuu had felt something that she's never felt before. _Was I…jealous?_


	9. Chapter 9 Is Fuu really okay?

**Thank you again for the reviews! (I'm going to keep saying this because you guys are just too great! Leaving so many reviews! I love it!) Not much to say about it, just that it's 100-150 words shorter than the last two chapters. Hope you guys don't mind. Anyhow, I'll stop rambling on. So, for your reading pleasure, here is chapter 9! **

If god intended us to be the same, we'd all have braces on our legs!

"Fuu! Fuu! Just wait!" cried Mugen, while chasing after her.

_No way. I absolutely do NOT have feelings for Mugen. NO fucking way in hell. I'd rather die._ Fuu thought dramatically.

Not knowing how fast Mugen actually is, he caught up with her before she went into class.

"What's wrong with you." Mugen could only think of that to say.

"What the hell do you mean?" Fuu tried to look happy. "I'm fine! Just great. Just great and dandy!"

"Uh huh… You seem odd. Are you sure everything's alright?" Mugen asked.

Suddenly Fuu burst. "Of course I'm not alright! Just imagine seeing one of your friend's having _sex_…" She slowed down when she said _that_ word.

"Geez, it's not that big of a deal! People do it all the time!"

"In the storage room? Yah, real classy and pl-"

But before she said anything else, she slapped her hand on her eyes, and with her other hand, pointed to his hand.

"What?" Mugen looked down and realized that he was still holding, it was Christina's panties. "Oh…"

"Oh? OH? What do you mean, OH? You are such a pervert! You pride around with her panties? How much lower can you get?" Fuu frazzled.

"Get a grip" Snapped Mugen.

After throwing Christina's undergarments away, Mugen walked back to class with this pockets hanging from his pants.

"What a slob." Fuu mumbled to herself as she trailed behind Mugen.

And so the day went on, with Fuu sitting behind Mugen, not saying a word. But what Fuu didn't know, is that Mugen was just as angry or even angrier than Fuu. If someone were to ask him a question, he'd either respond with a "Get Bent!" or "Fuck off!" Once in a while he would grab the person's shirt and threatened to kill them.

Naturally, the teacher heard what Mugen was doing and made him stay after school for detention.

_Just fantastic._ Fuu frowned, _now I have an extra hour with him after school._

So after the hour, that seemed like forever, passed, Fuu ran home, hoping to dodge all the encounters with Mugen. _It's way to embarrassing to talk to him now._

When she reached home, she was hoping to have a warm greeting from her mother when she opened the door. Unfortunately, all there was, was dead silence and a piece of paper on the kitchen table.

_Dear Fuu,_

_I've just left the house at 2:45. You were not home yet._

_It seems that your grandmother has gotten quite ill and_

_She's not able to care on her own. I'll be back in two _

_Days so do not worry. I've left some leftovers in the _

_Fridge. I'll see you in two days._

_Hugs & Kisses,_

Mom 

_It's been a while since she's left me home alone. Oh well, I better make the best of it. _So Fuu opened the fridge door in hopes of finding some good leftovers, but instead the found some foreign looking juice container. _Never seen this before_. She thought.

So Fuu took it out of the fridge and placed in on the counter. She grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured the juice into the cup. She put away the container and started to prepare her food. She didn't want leftovers, they looked to gross, so she whipped herself up some macaroni and cheese.

As she was eating her meal, she took a sip out of the cup.

"Yum! This is so good!" she said with a grin.

She continued gulping every last drip of the drink, leaving her macaroni and cheese to go cold.

"Wow…this is hic good." Fuu said as she was swaying around, grinning wider than ever.

"I think… hic I think… I'll go apologize to Mugen, he's such a hic cool guy." She talked to herself happily.

Stumbling down the sidewalk, she reached Mugen's house in no time, (since it was only next door) and fumbled for the doorbell. Once finding it, she pressed against it, two or three times repetitively. From behind the door was a grunt and a, "Mother fucker, I'm coming, I'm coming."

"Will you quit ringing the doorbell so many times!" Mugen swung the door open, reveling that he just got out of the shower.

"He-lllllloo-oooo Mugen! Hic " Fuu managed to say before she collapsed.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Mugen asked.

"Oh… are you talking hic to meeeeee?" Fuu looked around as she was pulling herself back up.

"Who else do you think I'm talking to?"

"Weee-lll-ll, my good fri- hic end Mugeeenn, I am soo- hic ooooo totally okay!" Fuu replied joyously.

"Are you drunk?" Mugen questioned.

"What! Hic I am waaaaa-yyyy-y too-ooo young for thh-hhatt hic silly bo-ooy!"

"Go bad home, let your mother take care of you."

"No, no, no-ooo. Didn't yo-oouuu reeaa-dd the note? Hic " Fuu cried, "My momm-mma's left me!"

"I don't blame her." Mugen uttered under his breathe.

"She's gone!"

"Gone?"

"Goo-nnneee forree-vver!" Fuu stumbled back onto the sidewalk trying to find her way home.

Seeing Fuu suffer so stupidly, Mugen said, "My old man won't be back till tomorrow morning, so you can just say here."

"Wahh- hic Hoo!" Fuu hollered. "Don't you dda-ree hic try to do somm-tthingg perr-veerted to meeee-eee!"

Those were the last words that Fuu said before she passed out on the steps of Mugen's house.

"Believe me, I wouldn't dare even if I was paid." Mugen said to the passed out Fuu.

Mugen managed to haul her up onto the coach in his living room.

"God she's heavy." Mugen threw her onto the coach. After letting go, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Did you kn-noow," Fuu was sleep talking, "That I…"

Mugen listened intently at this tanked Fuu.

"That I…" Fuu began to say again.

Fuu whispered the last words into Mugen's ears. His eyes perked up at this sudden speech.

"What…?" Mugen was astounded.


	10. Chapter 10 Locked out!

**Sorry I left that in the beginning of chapter 9 ---> If god intended us to be the same, we'd all have braces on our legs! Haha! That was from Forrest Gump. For some reason I was reciting the lines… oO Silly me.  
Anyways, I'm glad you guys enjoyed the little cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Haha. Anyways enjoy chapter 10 :D

* * *

**

"That I…" Fuu began to say again.

Fuu whispered the last words into Mugen's ears. His eyes perked up at this sudden speech.

"What…?" Mugen was astounded. "_SPEAK LOUDER IDIOT!_"

"…I do love you…Tom…"

Fuu didn't say anything else after that; she fell happily asleep with drool dripping out of her mouth and onto the pillow.

The following morning, Fuu woke up to an unfamiliar surrounding.

She jolted up but then quickly went back down, feeling under the weather. "My head is killing me."

"Well of course it's going to hurt! It's called a hangover…you were smashed last night." Mugen shouted from the kitchen.

"What? What are you doing here? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Fuu covered herself up with the blankets on the couch.

"Jesus Christ, don't you remember anything at all?"

Fuu reminisced on what had happened last night. All she could remember is drinking some "juice" then ringing the doorbell at Mugen's house…_oh right!_ But then she slightly remembered something else.

_Oh god,_ Fuu worried. _Did I really say what I thought I said?_

"Hey Mugen…" Fuu started.

"What?" Mugen asked irritated.

"Do you remember if I said anything weird to you? Anything out of the ordinary?"

"Hmm…Nope." Mugen lied.

"Are you sure? Nothing at all?" Fuu paused. "Are you _really_ sure?"

"For the love of god, NO!" Mugen hastily gathered his food and shoved it in his mouth.

"Oh thank god!" Fuu let out a huge sigh of relief.

Fuu then heard the door slam. Mugen had left her alone in his house. Hurrily, Fuu, as best as she could, tidied her messed up uniform and brushed her tangled hair. She dashed out the door and yelled at Mugen.

"Mugen, wait up!" Not knowing where she was going, she tripped and fell into a huge puddle of water and mud. She was drenched in dirty water. Yet, Mugen did not stop. Tired of trying to catch up to that bastard, she walked back to her house.

When reaching her house she opened the door. Well…at least tried to.

"What the…?" She distressed. "Why won't it open?"

Looking like a robber, she tried pushing the door in with all her might. Obviously she knew it wouldn't work, but it's the effort that counts, right?

She looked around the house trying to find an opened window, but only found them all closed and locked.

"God damn me and my safety house rules!" Fuu bashed herself in front of her house.

"This sucks!" She yelled out so loud that someone actually peered out of the window and told her to "Be quiet!"

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go to school looking like someone that came out of the shower. She didn't have any other relatives that lived close by. She couldn't go back to Mugen's house since she'd… _Wait a minute! She didn't lock his door! Oh joy to the world! _

Excitedly she scurried back to Mugen house and searched for the shower. She threw her clothes on the floor and took a long hot shower.

Fuu wrapped a towel around her body and searched for some clean clothes. Unknowingly, she stumbled across Mugen's room. On the door it read, "Mugen's room. DO NOT ENTER." This made Fuu giggle. _What a retard. Is he in grade 2 or something?_

She extended her arm in hopes of finding a normal room, but instead it was more like a pigpen.

"Oh gross!" Fuu was repulsed. "How does he even sleep in here?"

Fuu held her nose as she walked into the room. She was able to find the drawer with some clean clothes in it. But unfortunately, she had to pick up some of his dirty underwear out of the way.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross," she said as she was picking the underwear up and throwing them across the room. "God, that's going to scar me for life."

Lucky for her, she found some moderately clean clothes. The clothing she picked out could have been better, but for now it was okay. She wore his blue t-shirt and his boxers that were basically hanging from her ass.

While still in search in finding better clothes, she happened to come across a notebook which read "My journal" imprinted on the cover.

Curiously she ventured through the book.

_Sept. 8  
SCHOOL STARTS. SCHOOL SUCKS._

"Uh huh…"

_Sept.15  
SCHOOL SUCKS! HAD SEX WITH CHRISTINA TODAY._

"Oh god! I can't believe he actually wrote that in there!" Fuu was disgusted. Bored at his capital lettering journal entries, she scanned to the day when she first arrived at his school.

_Sept. 28  
NEW GIRL AT SCHOOL. TOO BAD SHE'S UGLY._

"That bastard!" Fuu nearly shouted. "Who the hell does he think I am!"

Nearly ripping the book apart, she found something interesting. In the back of the book there were scribbled notes. Looking closer she read, "Fuu is…" _What the hell is he writing about me?_ Squinting her eyes to have a better look, she suddenly heard the door unlock.

"Oh shit…" she vaguely retained what Mugen had said. _My old man won't be back till tomorrow morning, so… _

"Oh shit," she said again. She tried hiding in Mugen's room as she heard footsteps going to the bathroom.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Fuu placed the journal where she found it and hid behind Mugen's bed.

"Hello…" yelled a voice. "Is anyone here?"

_Oh god. He must have found my uniform in the bathroom. Oh god._

The man opened the door to Mugen's room. Saying, "Are you there, son?" But instead of finding Mugen, he had found a frightened girl behind his bed. Fuu suspected that the man saw her.

So she sprung from behind and clapped her hands together in front of her face.

"I am _SO_ sorry! I feel like such an idiot! It's just that I locked my self out and Mugen was kind enough…" Fuu explained, "…to let me stay over. I'll just be going now okay. I'm _SO_ sorry again."

Fuu began to head out to the door.

"Hold your horses." Mugen's dad said.

_Oh no, he's going to call the cops on me, or something…_ Fuu shut her eyes waiting for a harsh punishment.

"You must feel uncomfortable in those clothes. Let me find you something."

"Huh? You're not going to call the cops on me?"

Mugen's dad laughed. "Why would I do such a thing?" He left to his bedroom.

Fuu redden and shrugged at his reply.

After rummaging through his closet, he perceived a beautiful yellow dress from the back. "Here we go. You can have this."

"Borrow it you mean." Fuu corrected him.

"No, no, you may have it."

"Oh gosh no! I can't take it."

"Oh please, it belonged to my former girlfriend years ago. I doubt she's ever going want it back."

"Thank you so much!" Fuu replied with sparkles in her eyes.


	11. Chapter 11 Who is this guy really?

**IMPORTANT! --------> I'm sorry of the lack of undate but I've been really busy lately. Anyways here is chapter 11. Oh and by the way, if I don't update before the 2nd, that means I'm really busy (hopefully not!). And I won't be updating from the 2nd till the 18th or 19th, I'll be on holidays! Well again, for your reading pleasure... Chapter 11.**

"Thank you, sir." Fuu took a sip out of the cup of tea that had just been served by Mugen's father.

The man sitting in front of Fuu nearly spat out the coffee he was drinking. "No need to call me for formally!"

"Oh…" Fuu thought hard on what to actually call him. "…Thank you… Mugen's dad?"

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" He sounded like Santa Clause. "Just call me J."

"J? Um, okay…" _Man this guy just gets weirder and weirder, _as Fuu thought uncomfortably.

Silently, Fuu sipped her tea until it was finished dry. She looked up from the cup and spotted that J was staring at her. Feeling embarrassed, her face reddened and she looked back down.

"What are you so shy about?" asked J.

"Oh, um, well nothing, really." Fuu replied still with her head lowered. She then fiddled with her thumbs.

"Oh, come now." Just as J was about to reach over to lift her head, a kick of the door disturbed the action.

"What the fuck are you doing?" asked an angry voice.

"You're still full of energy aren't you?" J glanced at Mugen.

"And what the hell are you still doing here?" He directed this at Fuu.

"Well, you see, I was…" Fuu mumbled on.

"Oh, Mugen. You scared her out of her wits! Be nicer to our guest…" J reached over the table and graced her hand with a smile on his face.

"FIND SOMEONE YOUR OWN AGE, YOU FUCKING OLD TIMER!" Said Mugen.

Mugen punched J across the face, and he fell down backward with a bloody lip.

"Mugen! Quit that! How can you do that to your father!" Fuu perked in.

"It doesn't matter. He's not my dad anyways." Mugen released J from his clutch and sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"What! How can that be?" Fuu was shocked.

"How can it _not _be? He's only twenty six-" Mugen began.

"Twenty five actually." J said proudly.

"-Whatever. Anyways, he married my mother two years ago."

Fuu didn't know what to say. She was so shock that she stared as Mugen so intensely, it was as if he were some kind of masterpiece. Mugen quickly realized what she was doing.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Mugen snapped at Fuu.

"Nothing." She replied back, not surprised at what he asks anymore.

J popped back into the scene. "You two should head back to school now. So run along. Here, I washed your uniform. It's nice and clean."

"Hey! What the hell? You never do that for me!" Mugen said ferociously.

J just ignored Mugen's reaction. "Here, hurry and get changed." He glanced at his watch. "Lunch is almost over."

"Oh! Thanks… and about the dress…"

"Like I said, you can keep it." J grinned.

Fuu hastily got changed in the bathroom and headed out the door, with Mugen following behind. But before they stepped out the door, J spoke to Fuu.

"Remember you can come back after school!"

"Thanks!"

Fuu happily walked away. She was starting to feel better, but then again, Mugen was with her so her mood just lowered.

"What does he mean _after school?_" Mugen asked curiously.

"It means…" Fuu clarified. "That I get to stay over at your house for one or two more days."

Fuu skipped to school, while Mugen stood on the sidewalk in awe.

When they arrived at school, Mugen was still in awe, while Fuu gloomily sauntered into class. All the students stared at the two while they walked in.

"Ouu, where have you two been? Off having se-" Jaime said arrogantly.

"Shut it, or I'll break every single one of your pretty fingers of yours." Mugen snarled back.

Jaime pouted and shut up-ed.

"Fuu," The teacher said as she noticed her in the classroom. "I need to talk to you. After class."

"Yah…" Fuu mumbled back.

* * *

After class, the teacher gestured her finger towards Fuu to _"come here" _Obediently, Fuu strolled over to the teacher.

"Uh huh?" Fuu asked as she was right in front of the teacher.

"I'm a bit worried. You seem to come to class now and then, and you haven't been here for a full week yet!" The teacher said.

"Well, you see…" Fuu began to tear up. "It's my grandfather… He's been to sick! And I try and I try, and I can't seem to keep him un-sick…"

"Oh dear…"

"So…after school, as much as I can and, of course, after detention, visit him as soon as possible, it's just that sometimes I wish I saw him _RIGHT_ after school." Fuu lied.

"Go on."

"Huh?"

"Go on! Must I say it again; your detention after school is to go visit your grandfather. Visit him while you can."

"Thank you so much!" Fuu said guiltily.

The teacher took a napkin and dabbed her wet eyes. _Such a sweet soul,_ she thought.

In the hallway, Fuu ran into Mugen.

"Don't you have detention with me?" Mugen questioned Fuu.

"Nope!" Fuu stuck her tongue at Mugen. "Got out of it with my cunning wits!" Fuu ran away not wanting to hear a reply.

"Hey! Wait!" Mugen began but gave up when she was out of sight. "That bitch. She's supposed to suffer with me."

Fuu reached outside, only to find Jin sitting on the steps of the school. Fuu tapped his head.

"Hey you."

Jin looked up and saw Fuu hanging over him.

"Hello."

"What's wrong with you?" Fuu asked bluntly.

"Nothing."

Fuu was puzzled. "C'mon, let's go."

"What? Where?" Jin asked.

"Out. You look depressed."

Jin just sighed and stayed exactly where he sat. "Let's go…" Fuu tried to say as she was tugging on Jin shirt.

Fuu was so clumsy that she leaned back and accidentally let go of Jin shirt and fell backward knocking into an unknown body.

"Oww…" Fuu uttered as she rubbed her head. "Sorry…"

Fuu looked up only to have her heart skip and beat. With great courage she managed to blurt out. "…Tom?"


	12. Chapter 12 So that's Tom!

I'm so sorry you guys! I didn't mean for you guys to wait so long for the next chapter! It's just a lot of things had been happening. I won't be able to write as much now since school is now starting, but I'll try my best to have one or two chapters up a week! Well hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, after that horrible cliffhanger I left haha! Cyah!

* * *

"…Tom?" Fuu asked shyly looking up at him.

"Yes…?"

There was a long pause between Jin, Fuu and Tom. Until Mugen came running out of the school, no one said a word.

"Ha! Ha! I'm out of detention too!" Mugen crossed his arms and snarled at Fuu. But he noticed Fuu didn't say anything to him, she was just stared at Tom unconsciously.

"Hey, hey, Fuu." He poked her but she didn't react at all.

"What the hell is wrong with her and who the hell is that?" Mugen whispered to Jin, pointing his thumb at this "guy".

"I don't know, some guy named Tom?" Jin whispered back.

"Tom…" he reminisced that name.

Tom, uncomfortable with this silence, asked bluntly, "and you are?"

Fuu stuttered back, "Fu-uu."

"Right… I'll probably see you around school then. Bye." Tom walked away with a confused look on his face.

"Oh! I know that guy!" Mugen pointed out "That's the guy you talked in your sl-"

Fuu dashed over to Mugen's side and covered his mouth with her hand. "Shut up idiot!"

"Get off!" Mugen grabbed her hand and swung it away.

"Then be quiet!" Fuu covered her blushing face. "That's so embarrassing! I can't believe you heard that! And now Jin knows…my life is over!" Fuu started to wail.

"You mean, he doesn't even know you?" asked Mugen.

Fuu shyly nodded.

"For Christ sakes! And this whole time I thought-" Mugen glanced at her rosy cheeks and sighed vigorously. "Never mind."

Fuu pouted with her red face and sat on the stair beside Jin.

"Jin…"

"Hmm?"

"Will you promise not to tell anyone?" Fuu plead.

"Who would I even tell?"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Fuu acknowledged Jin's reply, hoping it meant, "_Sure I won't tell_."

Slowly regaining her happiness, she jumped up and faced Jin. "Let's go now!"

Surprised with the fast recovery, Jin questioned. "And where do you suppose we go then?"

Fuu placed her hand under her chin and pondered her a while. _Hmm…Hmm…_ she thought. _Where shall we go?_

Not realizing how long she was thinking, Jin and Mugen had already started to walk away.

"I know where we can go!" Fuu happily stated her point, but realized she was talking to air. She spotted them walking up ahead, not to far away. "Hey, retards! I wasn't finished talking."

Fuu caught up with Jin and Mugen. "Why the hell is this _idiot_, coming with us?" Fuu glared hard at Mugen, he did the same to her.

"YOU better be nice to _this idiot_, he's letting you stay at his place while you stupidly locked yourself out!" Mugen snarled back.

"Well-" Fuu couldn't think of any comebacks to say to him. "Well…fine then! I'm leaving." Fuu stomped away angrily.

"Fuu…" Jin tried to stop her. Before Jin could actually say her name again, she already ran off leaving her out of sight.

Out of sight, Fuu ran to her house and sat on her stairs. "This sucks, this sucks." She repeated to herself. She placed her head down between her arms mumbling.

As she was repeating these two words, she felt a soft tap on her shoulder. Slowly, she lifted her head and was face to face with _The-one-and-only_.

"What are you ddoo-ooing hhe-rrree?" At the last few words, Fuu stuttered.

"You kinda left your bag on the school yard, I just wanted to- you know give it to you." Tom handed the gray duffle bag towards Fuu.

"You came all this way? Just to give it to me?" Fuu's eyes sparkled.

"Well," commenced Tom.

She could just imagine it now, she could she the future flash before her eyes…

"_Well, not only that…" Tom explained, "I've been secretly eyeing you for the past days. I was to shy to tell you, but I think, I think, I think, I love you! I couldn't stand another minute apart from you! I want you! I need you!"_

"_Oh, Tom! I feel the same way…I…" Fuu imagined herself flustering at the sight of Tom saying these wonderful words. "I feel…"_

Just as Fuu was finishing her _oh-so_ lovely vision, Tom interrupted by continuing what he was saying in _reality_.

"Well," he continued, "I thought you might need it and plus my girlfriend lives around here…"

_CRACK! BOOM! SMACK! _

Fuu dreams and hopes were crushed by those two words… _MY GIRLFRIEND. _She had lost all consciousness after he had said those dreadful words. She felt as if he reached into her heart and literally threw her aching heart against the wall.

"Oh," Fuu said unsteadily, "Well you mustn't keep your _girlfriend _waiting." She took a quick glance at her watch. "Oh and I must be going to! It's getting quite late! Bye now!" Fuu quickly try to escape that horrific scenario by heading towards the backyard.

"Wait!" Tom yelled back at her. He had to yell because she was already halfway there.

_What do you want Tom?_ She thought as she stifled a sniffle.

"Yah?" she asked quietly and hastily turned around.

"Your bag?" One eyebrow rose as he elongated his arm with her duffle bag at the end of his hand.

"Oh, right, thanks." She lowered her head towards Tom and snatched the bag from his hand.

"So, I better get going now…" He shrugged as he turned around, "I'll see you around."

"Yah…" Fuu said frowning, "around..."

_Weird girl._ Tom thought as he strolled towards his girlfriend's house.

"Okay… my life officially sucks!" Fuu announced as Tom had left. "I can't get into my house, the guy I like has a girlfriend, and…and…I have no friends!"

"Geez, you don't have to be so melodramatic!" Mugen rolled his eyes as he came closer to Fuu.

"But, I thought you left?" Fuu sniffled.

"Yah, well, I wanted to go home okay? You want to come in or not?" Mugen started to unlock his door.

"Well, yah, I guess." Fuu wiped her nose with a kleenex. "Thanks."

As they were entering the house, Mugen stated under his breath, "you do have friends."

Fuu was astounded. _Is he implying that he's my friend? _She had to make sure again. "What was that Mugen? What did you say?"

"God damn it you heard me! I'm not repeating it." Mugen said angrily.

"C'mon it's not that big of a deal! Just tell me!" Fuu said forcefully but happily.

"No!"

"Ha! Ha! Just tell me!" Fuu was glad things were a least back to normal…at least for a while.


	13. Chapter 13 Getting ready

Thank you, all you faithful readers! It's you guys that keep me going on. (writing that is) anways I love to read reviews (long or short, bad or good) and so i hope that all you guys and leave at least one. I've updated sooner than expected so enjoy!

BTW: Many thanks to **KimiChe** for always leaving a review:D:D If i missed anyone just notify me!

* * *

"Hey Jin! Jin! Over here! It's me! Jin!" Fuu waved her hand anxiously across the cafeteria.

Jin took little of this notion and continued eating.

_Maybe he just doesn't hear me. I better just go to him. _Fuu skipped past the many cafeteria tables and plopped herself right next to Jin.

"Hey there!" Fuu said ecstatically to Jin.

He took one glance of her and asked, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Huh?" Fuu speedily covered her eyes with her hands, rubbing them gently. "Damn it! You can actually see it? I tried so hard trying to cover them up!" Apparently Fuu wasn't over Tom that easily, when she was a Mugen's house, by herself she quietly wept in the bathroom.

_She had to get over him! He was done! Over!_ Fuu swiped her hand over her eyes and said to Jin that she just didn't sleep that well at night.

Silence and a cough was his only response.

Fuu liked talking to Jin. He always listened…sometimes.

"So, anything new? Where's Mugen?" Fuu managed to change the subject.

Jin paused then answered, "over there with that woman." He lifted his finger and pointed to the direction where Mugen was.

Looking for Mugen intently, she spotted him with a woman. But _NO! _It wasn't just _any_ woman, it was _THAT_ woman. Christina.

"Oh! Bleck!" Fuu made a disgusted looking face. "Geez, get a room!"

Not to far away, Mugen sat with Christina at a cafeteria table. Her hands were all over him. While his, well, _you know. _Unwillingly, Fuu kept staring at Mugen and Christina. She took quick glances every now and then, when suddenly an unexpected visitor came by.

"Um, are you lost?" asked a nasty voice.

Looking up, she saw a very, _VERY _unlikely body. "Excuse me?" Fuu responded.

"Well excuse you, but I was sitting here…" Jaime replied ferociously.

"Yesterday?" Fuu finished Jamie's sentence sarcastically.

"No, retard! This is where I sit everyday. This is where _cool_ people sit."

"Oh well," Fuu wrapped her hair around her finger. "I guess I won't be needing to move then." She let out a slight chuckle hoping Jin would catch onto the joke. But of course, he didn't and stayed silent._ That guy just has no emotions!_

"Wow, that was so hilarious I forgot to laugh." Jamie replied. "Now move it!"

Even before she was out of her seat, Jamie shoved her away, nearly making Fuu topple to the ground. Again.

"So Jin…" Jamie went all giggly again. "Are you, like, coming to my party?"

Jin noticed that Jaime looked really creepy with that makeup plastered on her face. _Isn't that a lot of blue on her eyes?_

"Are you coming? Are you coming tonight?" she repeated, still giggly.

"Oh, um…" he mumbled. "Maybe, but…"

"…Will only go if you invite Fuu." Fuu once again finished another person's sentence with a big fat grin on her face.

"What!" Jamie screeched.

"Yah that's right." Fuu replied eagerly. "Right?" Fuu directly turned to Jin and stared him straight into his eyes.

"Right. Whatever." He didn't feel like having an argument, especially with her.

"Oh my god!" Jaime whined. "I hate not getting my way! Argh…fine! Just make sure Jin's there too. You better not make me look bad, loser!" With that she trotted away with Meghan trailing behind.

Fuu eyes narrowed and her grin became more mischievous.

"What are you up to now?" Jin questioned.

"Oh Jin! Have you no faith in me?" Fuu snickered quietly as she sat back down in her seat.

-----------

"So did you hear?" Fuu asked Mugen as they were walking home from school. "I got invited to a party."

"No… I heard you _forced_ yourself to the party." Mugen replied, chewing on his gum.

"Well, at least I'm going," Fuu gloated. "What are you doing tonight?"

"Going to Jamie's party"

"HUH!"

"Yup." Mugen snarled back. "I'm going with Christina."

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" asked Fuu.

"He's out of town, and so are her parents." Mugen enlightened and a large grin spread across his face. "You know what that means."

Fuu was repulsed! "Oh gross! You didn't have to tell me!"

"First I'm going to XXX with her then XXX after that XXX we will XXX and XXX…" Mugen menacingly explained.

"Stop it!" Fuu covered both ears. "You're making me picture it! Nasty! La! La! La! I'm not listening!" She continued this notion running, until she reached home. (Or rather, Mugen's house)

When Fuu had sped away from Mugen, she reached her house in no time. But only finding the door to her house wide open.

"Hey, hey, Mugen," she said as he finally caught up to her. "Are you strong?"

"Why are you asking such a stupid question?" Mugen bragged. "Of course I…" Fuu pulled his arm towards her house door, not letting him finish bragging.

"Hey! What the?" He demanded.

"Just follow me. I think someone broke into my house."

Nervously the two of them entered the house with caution, or at least Fuu did. Mugen just walked right pass Fuu as if it were nothing.

"Wait! You have to be really quiet!" Fuu mentioned.

"Don't worry, if he comes close, I'll give him a good beat." Mugen demonstrated to Fuu what he was going to do. She wasn't very impressed.

"Yah, sure, whatever. Just don't…" Fuu stopped in mid-sentence when she suddenly heard footsteps.

"Did you hear that?" Fuu whispered.

"I'm not deaf!" Mugen whispered back hoarsely

"Okay, fine! No time for sarcasms, just follow me.

Fuu quietly led Mugen to a closet near by.

"Let's just hide in here for now." Fuu whispered in Mugen's ear as she pulled him to the closet.

Faint footsteps could be heard not to far away. Somehow, they both managed to fit in the tight space.

"It's really small in here! Why can't I just beat him up?" Mugen whispered.

"Thanks for stating the obvious smart-ass!" Fuu replied. "Plus, what if the guy outside is really big and tough and really hurts you.

Mugen just grunted back. Fuu just shushed him.

Maybe he didn't notice, but Fuu sure did. This enclosed area was only meant for one body, but they managed to fit two. Fuu and Mugen. They closed heat circulated as Fuu leaned close to his body, hearing every heartbeat. She could feel the hot breath of Mugen, breathing deeply onto her hair. His long arm wrapped around her waist…

Flustered, she tried to push him away with all her strength.

"What are you doing?" Mugen asked, confused at her actions.

Forgetting that there was actually another person in the house, she accidentally crashed into some stuff in her closet.

"Oh, opps." Fuu said, still blushing.

All of a sudden, the faint footsteps stopped and came thumping closer to where Fuu and Mugen were hiding.

"Look what you did!" Mugen wanted to scold her, but knew it wasn't the time.

By the time Mugen had just stopped talking, the closet door swung open. Mugen's arm was lifted, ready to make a punch.


	14. Chapter 14 Burglar!

Hi everyone! I would just like to say, thank you for reading up to this chapter! I'm so happy you guys enjoy it a lot! Anywho, enjoy this chapter:D

* * *

"What are you doing in there?" asked the figure outside the closet.

"Mom!" Fuu hugged her mother, trying to cover her flustered face.

Her mother happily accepted the hug and slowly pulled away after a minute asking, "why is your face so red?"

"It was, ah, really hot in there." Fuu quickly lied.

Her mother then noticed Mugen standing behind Fuu. He seemed to be standing awkwardly by himself not knowing what to do.

"Oh! I'm sorry… who are you?" asked directly to Mugen.

"Mugen." He tried to sound cool.

"And what were you two doing in there?" She expressed a puzzled look.

Fuu laughed nervously. "Long story short. I thought you were a burglar, so we hid in the closet…"

Her mother was NOT convinced. She gave a winced look at Fuu and Mugen and replied, "okay…"

An awkward silence filled the atmosphere.

Breaking the silence, Fuu said, "Mugen really has to go now." She tilted her head, pointing to the direction of the door.

"Yah," He responded. "See yah." Mugen walked out the door.

When he was going, Fuu's mother questioned Fuu on many things; How was school? Did you have enough to eat? Did you manage by yourself? And the worst question of them all, are you in a relationship with that boy?

"Mom! Will you quit that! And the answer is no!" Fuu whined. "Anyways, I'm going to go to a party tonight. I'll probably be back around one or two o'clock."

"What? That late? Do you have a ride home? How are you going to get there? Who's party is it? Who's going to be there? Is that boy going to be there? Mugen is it?"

_What the hell is with these questions! _

With a sigh of annoyance, Fuu answered all her questions. "Yes that late, I'll probably just hitch a ride with Mugen or something, it's just this girl at school, a bunch of people from school and YES Mugen is going to be there."

She didn't seem very pleased, but accepted it anyways. Fuu was a teenager after all. "So are you in a relationship with Mugen?"

"What? MOM! I just said no! NO! NO! Don't be ridiculous. Now unless you're going to still pester me about Mugen, I'll be in my room." Fuu ran upstairs and dashed into her room, leaving the door shut tight.

-----------------

_Knock, knock, knock._

A shirtless Mugen answered the door. "Who is it?"

"It's me you idiot. And put a shirt on!" Fuu managed to say without flustering.

She sped inside his house not waiting for his approval.

"Sure. Just come in." Mugen rolled his eyes while shutting the door.

"So what are you wearing?" Fuu asked, at the same time searching for food in his refrigerator.

"Do you live here?" Mugen growled.

"Sorry! It's just that I'm really hungry and there's never anything to eat in my house!"

"What are you doing here anyways?"

"I'm here to go to the party with you!" Fuu replied while starting to eat a leftover pizza.

"I'm going with Christina."

"Yah, yah, I know. But you're only meeting her there right? So just take me there for now and I won't even bother you at the party."

"Fine, but you have to promise that you won't bother me at ALL at the party." He hastily replied.

"Isn't that what I just said! Do people not listen to me anymore? Geez!" Fuu finished the last of the pizza.

"What did you say? I wasn't listening." Mugen said while putting a shirt on.

"ARGH! It's a deal okay! DEAL!" Fuu grumpily said. "Let's just go now okay?"

"Alright."

Walking out the front door, Fuu hopped to the road. _Woo hoo! Party! I think I'm way to excited. _Fuu grinned. "So where to captain?"

"Jesus, it feels like I'm bringing a 5 year old." Mugen locked the door behind him.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited."

Mugen ignored the apology. "It's okay a couple blocks away…I think."

"We're walking there?" Fuu whined.

"It's not that far!"

"You don't even know where it is!"

"Yes I do! I do now!"

"Now? What's the difference from now and two seconds ago?"

"Just follow me okay?"

"I don't know…"

"What the hell is wrong with you? You wanted to come along!"

"But I thought you knew the way!"

"I do!"

"You just said you didn't"

"When!"

"You just did!"

Before they knew it, the house was just a couple of houses away and they already walked for 7 minutes.

"Hey! What do you know! It's just over there!" Fuu skipped towards the house.

"He-Wha-Gee-" Mugen couldn't finish what he was going to say. He was way to frustrated.

Just as Fuu reached the steps of the house, she saw Jin coming out of his car. "Hey Jin!" Fuu waved anxiously.

Jin gave a slight grin and waved back.

"Let's all go in together!" Fuu suggested still anxiously.

"Just calm down." Jin plainly said.

Just as Mugen was walking on the doorsteps, guess who opens the door. It was Tom.

Fuu was taken aback. "Tom? Wha-what are you doing here?" Fuu was lost for words.

"For the party of course!" Tom chuckled. "Aren't you here for the same reason?"

"Well, I just didn't realize you knew Jaime."

"Well of course! After all, she is my _girlfriend_."


	15. Chapter 15 And let the party begin

HI there everyone! Thanks so much for all the reviews! Enjoyed reading them a lot! I'm so happy I have so many readers who like the story a lot:D Anyways I'm very happy right now! VERY HAPPY! and do you know why! It's because i have no school tomorrow! Apparently all the teachers have decided to go on strike! Yes that's right...STRIKE:D:D So I'm going to have a VVVEERRRY long weekend (including Thanksgiving :D:D Yum...turkey)! But... when i get back to school...I'm going to have to do a geography test...Boo hoo... now i'm sad. Well...Enough about my rambling...Here's chapter 15. I updated as soon as I could. (made it a bit longer too. :D) WOW! I write too much... sorry! Well, Enjoy:D:D

* * *

Stunned, Fuu just stared at Tom with wide-eyes.

"Are you coming in or not?" Tom raised an eyebrow,

"I am!" shouted a voice from the back. Mugen managed to thrust himself into the house past Fuu, Jin and Tom. "Later."

"Thomas! Thomas!" screeched a voice from inside. "Get in here already! Get me a drink, NOW!"

"Well, just let yourself in, my girlfriend's calling me." Tom left in a hurry.

Fuu stood on the doorstep inhaling her breath because she was so shocked. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly exhaled and caught her breath. "Wh-Wha-"

No one was around her, not even Jin. _Maybe I should just turn around and go home_. She paused. _But if I go now, Jamie will…That's it. I'm leav-_

Even before she could finish her thought, a rowdy group of people came charging in.

"Hey! You going in!" One had said.

"Just go around." Another shouted.

"Um…little gir-"

"I'm going in. Sorry." She mopped herself in._ I can't let Jaime win! _(What were they competing anyways? oO)

"WOO! Party time!" some guy screamed.

Kegs, beer bottles and hard liquor came whizzing past Fuu as she strolled around the house. _Wow. What a huge house_…_hey, where is Jin?_

She walked down the hall and across the kitchen only finding drunkards and people dancing…strangely. Just as she was about to check the living room behind her, up pops this guy who just started have a chat with Fuu.

"Hey-ey thheerre!" a guy swung towards Fuu.

"Um… hi." Fuu said, still looking for Jin.

"Whatcha do-ing?" He asked, swinging around.

"I'm okay, and you?" She answered, not paying attention to anything he was saying.

"I said," as he latched onto her arm really tight. "What-are-you-doing."

"Can you please let go?" Fuu was definitely getting a little worried.

"I thinnkk you'r-e real-ll fun-y." He leaned closer toward Fuu with his hand still grabbed onto Fuu's arm.

She could smell the hot breath of alcohol on him. "I didn't say anything funny!" She was getting pissed. (Mostly because of him and partly because she couldn't find Jin) Now let _GO!_"

Fuu yanked her arm as hard as she could away from him and knocked into a person behind her.

"I'm so sorry, I really…" Fuu looked behind only to find Christina standing tall with her arms crossed. _Oh great._

Mugen came rushing into the scene with two cups in his hand. He gave Fuu an odd look, while passing the cup to Christina.

"Can you believe it? This stupid girl nearly pushed me over." Christina grabbed the cup from Mugen, taking a huge chug. "C'mon let's go to find a bedroom." She quickly changed her tone from pissed off to total seduction.

Being pulled away from Christina, Mugen ignored Fuu and didn't even look back once.

_That BASTARD! _Fuu was absolutely pissed. "THAT TOTAL BASTARD!" she said out loud.

People were now looking oddly at her. But she didn't care. Now she had two people on her list; Jaime and Mugen and very soon to be Jin…_why can't she find him?_

Forgetting all about that guy, she brushed her arms out and began to walk around the house.

"He-y," asked the drunk guy, "wha-" he tugged on her shirt.

"Get the hell away from me!" She was not in the mood. Fuu kicked him in the face, leaving him out cold on the ground (from the alcohol too) where everyone else stood around him.

"JIN! Where are you!" she really didn't care how people looked at her or even whispered about her. Nearly all of them were smashed anyways. They wouldn't even remember her the following school day.

Finally she heard a voice mumble out. "What do you want?"

Fuu swerved around and saw Jin leaning oh a chair drinking a beer.

"Where the hell were you!" asked the angry girl.

"I was here the whole time." He took a swig out of the bottle.

"You were here? You mean you saw the whole thing about that stupid guy hitting on me?"

"Yah, aren't you flattered?"

"No! You idiot! I was nearly struggling for my life! I thought it was the end!" Fuu exaggerated.

"Right…"

"Anyways…if you don't want to be on my list than help me okay?" Fuu forgave him in a very discrete way.

"What are you going to do?"

"First I'm getting back at Jaime…then Mugen's next…" An evil grin sprawled across her face.

"Right…" He didn't much care.

"Okay," Fuu shifted her eyes from right to left, leaned closer to Jin, and whispered in his ear. "Well, basically this is what is going to happen." She conjured the whole scheme and left Jin nodding as she whispered.

"Got it?" Fuu gave him a thumb's up.

"Sure."

* * *

Later that night, Fuu went up to Jaime when she was good and drunk. 

"So, how's it going Jaime?" Fuu spoke kindly to her.

"Welllll…the-reee, I've hh-avve nnnnnneeee-vverr! Fe-lttt bet-tter!" Jamie tossed her drink around while she spoke.

"Uh huh."

"Yuuup! Is th-at yooo-uu Fuu-uuuuu?" She squinted her eyes and peered closer to Fuu.

"Yes, yes it is, just get out of my face, you smell horrible." She turned around and let out a gagging sound.

"Oh, Fuu! Yooouuu ar-ree waa-aaaaaayyy tooo FUNN-NNY!" Jaime announced as she took another sip. "Whhh-yy waa-asss I evverr so mmea-nnn to youuu?"

"Well, because you're…a bitch."

"Huh?" Jaime didn't comprehend.

"Nevermind. Just follow me." Fuu grabbed her around her risk and led her to the kitchen.

"Wheee-re are youuuuu takk-in' me?"

"Here. Just sit tight!" Fuu ran out of the kitchen remember she had forgotten something in the living room.

Tom came across the kitchen and saw Jaime sitting there. "Hey there," still drunk himself, "want a shot?"

"We-lll… okk-aya!" she lifted the glass and chug it down her throat.

"Want another?" Tom gladly poured another glass.

"Noo-oo…I feel…" Before she said anything more, she dashed to the sink and barfed her guts out." She wobbled back to her chair, but couldn't and passed out on the kitchen floor.

Fuu came running back in the kitchen.

"OH shit! What happened!" Fuu dashed to her side (forgetting her scheme of ruining Jaime), she saw Tom standing over her.

"That stupid girl can't hold her alcohol." Tom brushed it away like it was nothing.

"What the hell is wrong with you? She could choke on her own barf, now help me help her to a bed." She couldn't believe she actually liked a guy like that.

"Why? So I can take care of her." He poured himself a shot.

"What the hel-" Fuu wanted to hit him so bad, when Jin came by. "Jin could you help me… now?"

Jin knew exactly what she needed so with a helping arm, he helped Fuu carry her up to her bed.

Once reached, they laid her down.

"Ohhhh, I feel…" Jaime started.

"Oh god! Here's a bucket!" Fuu shoved it under her chin.

After a few barfing parties, Jaime finally fell asleep.

"Oh, nasty…" Fuu held the bucket away from her as she held her breath.

She looked at her watch; it was nearly two in the morning. Fuu stretched her arms and yawned.

"Now I can get back at her!" Fuu exclaimed at she peered at Jaime. She had second thoughts. "Maybe, I'll get her next time." She lied.

With that, she exit her bedroom and walked down stairs, only meeting Jin at the bottom. Nearly everyone was gone, and only a few real tanked people stayed. Even Tom left.

"What a bastard." Fuu stated. She combed her hair with her fingers and walked out the door with Jin.

"Well, I better get going now. I'll probably see you Monday." She waved at Jin as she strolled along the sidewalk.

"Do you need a ride home?" He questioned her.

"Why, that's the nicest thing anyone has asked me this whole night!" With that, she quickly accepted the offer.

They reached Fuu house in no time. "Thanks for the ride Jin. Let's do it again some time." She said jokingly.

"Maybe not…" Jin smirked. He drove away quickly down the dark road.

Fuu fumbled for her keys as she reached her front door. She thought she dropped it, so she turned around, only to have something scare her half to death.

"Jesus Mugen! What the hell are you doing there? You scared the living daylights out of me!" Fuu's heart thumped wildly. "Aren't you supposed to be with _Christina_?"

"Yah, but…"

"You are so stupid and mean! Why didn't you help me! Geez!" Fuu huffed.

"Uh…sorry." Mugen

"Whatever.' She knew he didn't mean it but she had to let it go. _He's just a tough character!_

He sat on his front steps, with his head laid on a stair. "Her boyfriend came home early. Apparently she had to spend time with him. Things didn't go as planned."

"What?"

"I SAID, things didn't go as planned."

"Well, that makes the two of us." She found her key and entered her house without any problem.


	16. Chapter 16 What day is it today?

Hey hey there samurai champloo fans! Well, the teachers are still on strike and there's no school... for the rest of the week... i think. It's not that great really because it's my last year in high school and hopefully we won't have to make up the days in the summertime :O that would totally suck. (By the way you don't have to read this! This is just random rambles before the chapter haha!) Anyways, this is the sixteenth chapter. I didn't think i would actually make this many chapters, but i did because you guys really like my fanfic which i am very happy to hear! Well, well, I'll be looking forward to hearing some of your reviews:D Well, have to go now, and sorry for the little delay in updating, next time i'll do it earlier :D Enjoy!

* * *

"It's a beautiful morning, and lovely…" 

"What the hell…?" Fuu woke up groggily from her bed and searched for that voice. She glanced at her realized it was…8:12am!

"Damn it! Shit!" In one quick motion Fuu flipped off her covers and dug through her pile of clothes. "Where the hell is my uniform!"

She grabbed a brush from her desk and quickly brushed it while putting on her socks. On the way down, she slide down the banister of her stairs and brushed her teeth hastily.

"Sweetie…why…?" Her mom tried to question her.

"CAN'TTALKMOMGOTTOGO!"

"Children do have a lot of energy when they're young." Her mom sighed.

"Damn it!" She glanced at her watch. Only two more minutes till school starts. "Damn it!"

She ran so fast, I don't think anyone could have stopped her. Once she arrived at the school, she was already panting heavily.

"Okay…" Fuu combed her fingers through her hair and took another deep breath.

Just as she was about to take even one step inside the school she heard a funny noise…

Bi-Bop-Do… Bi-Bop-Do… 

Fuu heard this go off at least five times before she realized that it was coming from her bag. Shuffling through her bag, she popped out a odd looking device…no wait, it was a cell phone.

Uneasily, she picked up the device and heard it to her ear, pressing the "send" button. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hi there sweetie!"

"Mom?" Fuu was confused.

"Oh hello dear, I was going to ask you, but you ran out of the house so fast…where are you going so early in the morning?"

Completely ignoring the question, she responded, "why do I have this? How the- What is-"

"It's a cell phone sweetie."

"I know that! I'm not stupid!"

"Ha, ha, ha. Well, I slipped it in your bag when you were rushing out. It was supposed to be a surprise. For your birthday present of course!"

"Birthday?"

"Don't tell me you forgot?"

"Well, I guess with this changing schools and hectic friends and what nots…"

"Well, Happy birthday!"

"Thanks mom, but I actually really have to go I…"

"Oh right, where ARE you going in such a hurry?"

"School MOM! School!"

"But hunny, it's only Saturday."

"Well, since it's all sorted out, come home, I made some breakfast for you, but I have to go now, the pancake is ready!" With the sound of a click, Fuu's mom was off the line.

Saturday? Saturday. Saturday! Stupidity flashed through Fuu's mind. "Well, at least I got a cell phone." 

She placed it back in her bag and headed towards home, thinking excitedly about the pancakes her mom was making.

* * *

"Happy birthday again!" Fuu's mom welcomed her home. 

"Thanks mom, but how did you afford a cell phone for me?" She asked while placing her book bag on the ground.

"Well, I was thinking to myself what I should get you, and all the girls waking around the streets of the city had a cell phone, so I thought it would be a great idea for you to have a cell phone. One, because now I can contact you, and two, you can share your number with all your new friends!"

"Thanks." Fuu tried to smile. _Friends… Right, because I have so many._

Happily stuffing down the pancakes, she finished in no time.

"So, do you have any exciting plans today for your birthday?"

"Um… I'll probably be hanging out with some of my friends, I guess."

"Okay, okay, that sounds great. Would you like to invite them over today?"

"NO!" Fuu stood up quickly from her seat.

Her mom looked at her questionably.

"I mean…No, because I think they are throwing me a party…some where else." Fuu grinned. "Speaking of which, I better go now…so I can meet them…"

"Alright then! Don't be out to late!"

"You have my cell number!" She lifted her new cell phone and pointed to it, and opened her front door.

"Bye hun!"

"See yah!"

Fuu shut the door and sighed. _Geez, nothing to do on my birthday, with no one to celebrate it with…how sad._

Fuu shrugged and kicked a rock in front of her, still strolling down her street.

_Let's see what this thing can do…_Fuu grabbed her cell phone and started pressing at random buttons.

Beep… Beep… Beep… 

It kept making these awful sounds. _What the…?_ Fuu thought as she kept prodding on the buttons. _Why doesn't it stop?_

She started shaking the phone but it just kept getting louder and louder. She was about to stop shaking the phone but she tripped over her own right foot and so the lovely cell phone went flying up in the air behind her.

"Oh…crap!"

But, that's strange; she didn't hear a crashing sound. Rather, she heard that annoying beeping sound that caused her this entire ruckus.

"Hey, you okay there?"

She recognized the voice, but there was something different about it.

Fuu got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes, (she was used to this) and turned right around ready to answer this question.

"Oh…I'm…" She was in the mist of turning and right when she was completely around she remembered who this character was. She nearly jumped back from the surprise.

* * *

I hope you guys liked that, tell me who do you think it is:O:O BTW sorry it's so short, i wanted a cliffhanger :D  



	17. Chapter 17 Really Good Cake

Wow, OH wow, Oh wow! I'm so sorry i can't believe i haven't updated for so long! I'm so so so so so sorry! I promise i will try to update more! and faster too. Well here it is, the long overdue chapter 17.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" asked a confused Fuu.

"What do you mean? I'm I not allowed to walk around freely? It's a free country you know." The guy gave a wide grin to her and held the phone in his hand and leaned towards her. "Here."

She quickly snatched it away, leaving him confused on why she was so angry.

"Thanks…" she managed to say under her breath. "…drunkard."

As she began to walk away, he spoke in a loud voice. "It's Eric, but my friends call me Kit." He produced a crooked smile that made Fuu laugh.

"Well, _Eric_," Fuu accentuated "you weren't that sober when I first met you."

"Yah, about that," he ran his fingers through his hair, "sorry. And plus you kicked me pretty hard."

"Hah! You deserved it." Fuu turned around once again hoping to never see him again.

"Hey wait!" He again called to her, "let me at least take you out. It's your birthday after all."

This made Fuu turn around without hesitation. "How did you kno-"

Kit picked up a card laying on the roadside with a huge "Happy Birthday Fuu" writing on it.

_Oh crap._ She thought. _Why did her mom have to make a card too? And stick it right in my bag._

"Well, I am still hungry…" She thought out loud. "Those pancakes were not enough and I really don't have any friends…"

"Well that's sad isn't it?" She heard Kit trying to stifle his laughter.

Fuu realized that she was thinking out loud! Her cheeks slowly turned red. "Oh shut up."

Kit made another crooked grin, which to Fuu was a bit charming but in a weird kind of way, and patted Fuu on her shoulder. "So we're going right?"

Fuu just gave a timid nod.

"Right! It's a date then!"

"Wait…WHAT?" She exclaimed. "It is not!"

"Then what do you call it?" Kit rose one eyebrow in confusion. "We're not exactly friends, and we just sort of met and we-"

"Oh whatever." She sauntered off with Kit walking beside her.

* * *

"So where to?" Fuu asked with a bit of excitement.

"Well, where do you want to go?"

"I'm not that familiar with the town. I just moved here a couple months ago." Fuu fiddle her thumbs trying to distract herself from looking up at him.

"Well…"

Kit led her into the nearest restaurant. They sat down by the window, from the inside you could see the roadside filled with vendors and slow paced cars.

"Wow, I've never been here before."

"Nice huh?" He grinned.

"Yah…" She peacefully accepted this "date" of hers.

While she was slurping on her drink and staring out the window, she noticed a cake sitting in front of her. "Happy Birthday" it read. She made a grin from ear to ear, she was so happy.

"Really, you didn't have to…" She managed to blurt out.

"Not at all, it's your birthday after all."

After they finished eating the cake (Fuu eating most of it anyhow), she said thank you and goodbye to Kit.

"What do you mean good bye?" Kit raised an eyebrow. "It's not even the best part."

When he happily paid for the cake, he dragged her out somewhere else. The problem was, Fuu had no clue where. She got kind of worry. _What if he…_

But it was only the movie theater. _Thank god_. She sighed of relief.

"Why are you sighing?"

"Oh, no reason," She let out. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"How about that one?"

"Sure."

After purchasing two tickets to the movie, Kit and Fuu lined up to get some popcorn (for Fuu anyhow) and while they waited Fuu spotted something shocking. There he was, just standing so close, yet so far. It was Jamie.

"You know what," Fuu said quickly, "I'm not that hungry and I don't think we really need popcorn." As she tried to dash away, not looking where she was going, she bumped into the last person she wanted to encounter. Jamie stood in front of her holding a half spilt coke. The other half was on Fuu.

"Wow." Fuu felt the drips of coke falling onto her clothing. "I'm really sorry."

"God!" Jamie shrieked, "Look what you made me do! You spilt my drink on me. Now you're going to have to buy me another one."

"What?" Fuu looked up from her coke filled hair. She winced to see what she was talking about. Apparently there was a dot of coke on her shirt.

"Fuu, are you okay?" Kit asked. He helped her up from her

"Hey Jamie, what's taking so long?" A voice bellowed.

"Mugen, that friend of yours just wasted my two dollars, and she spilt coke and me too." Jamie managed to shriek once again.

"I did not!" Fuu tried not to yell, but she did anyways. "I said I was sorry, and it's only a speck! You can't even see it…and, and… hey, Mugen what are you doing here?"

An attendant went over to the two overexcited girls and asked them to leave since they were causing such a ruckus.

"Fine, I hate this stupid theater anyways. Let's go Mugen." Jamie huffed.

"Sorry, no can do. You already paid for my movie." With that, he walked away into the movie he was seeing.

She huffed and cursed so loudly the attendants nearly had to drag her out.

"Well, I guess we don't have a risk a chance of seeing a really crappy movie." Kit laughed.

"Yah, well, you can laugh, I'm covered with diet coke I suppose."

While they were coming out, Fuu noticed at the corner of her eye that Mugen was still standing by the doorway of the theater. He snorted and entered the theater.

_Geez, what's his problem? _Fuu thought.

* * *

They exit the theater and walked almost two blocks to the next destination point. Fuu was bewildered. Even though she was covered in coke, she could think of nothing else. In front of her was a huge mansion, maybe bigger than her whole complex.

"What are you just standing there for?" Kit asked as he tugged on her arm.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, you should get out of those clothes, and take a shower or something." Kit stated. "My house was close by anyhow."

"My god it's huge!" Fuu accidentally spoke out loud and then covered her mouth since she realized her mistake.

Kit just laughed heartily. "Yah, I guess."

When they entered the castle a woman stood by the door and bowed. "Welcome back Master Eric."

"Thank you, I was wondering if you could just take care of her."

"Not a problem." The woman beckoned to Fuu to follow her. "Come along now."

Fuu came back dressed in her usual outfit.

"Didn't they give you something else to wear?" Kit wondered.

"Oh, well I couldn't take it really. And plus they washed my clothes so quickly."

"Oh, well," he started, "It's almost time, and I guess we could do it at my house…"

Confused, Fuu was about to ask when Kit raced her up to what seemed like the rooftop of their enormous house.

When they finally reached the top, Fuu had to catch her breath she was so tired. "What are-" She began.

"Shhh, just wait for it."

With a grand explosion, fireworks flew from a far.

"That's great, you can actually see it from my rooftop." Kit satisfied.

"Oh wow! It's so beautiful." Fuu loved it.

"I thought you'd like it."

"Oh, I love it."

* * *

Kit escorted Fuu back home in a Mercedes driven by his chauffer. It was already late so the street lamps were on.

Kit walked Fuu to her door. "Thanks for today."

"Happy to do it." He smiled. This time a normal smile, not a lopsided grin.

She smiled back and suddenly froze when he leaned in towards her. He gave a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you around."

She graced her hand on her cheek when he kissed. "Yah, see yah…" She could feel her face getting warm.

The car drove away as Mugen popped out of nowhere. "So what was that all about?"

"What jealous?" Fuu grimaced.

Mugen snorted and walked back to his house. "Yah right."

Fuu entered her house and leaned against the door. _Well, at least I got to have really good cake._


	18. Chapter 18 What the?

OMFG! I can't believe it's been 7 months from my last update! I'm sorry! I feel like such a bitch... To all of my old fans, I hope you can forgive me! I'll be updating regularily now. I really do love writing this fic. And to any future fans, I hope you enjoy this fic. Well here is the long awaited chapter D Enjoy.

* * *

It was a bright and early morning, even for Fuu. She lay there pondering in her bed about what had happened the other day. _Why was Kit so nice to her? How come he has a huge house? Why did he kiss her on the cheek? Why is he called Kit? Why was Mu-_

Before she could finish her thoughts, she heard a loud voice from downstairs. It was her mother calling her to get up. _Damn it! I don't want to go to school!_ She buried her head in her pillow and stayed there until her mother had to drag her out of bed. She managed to get out of bed, ever-so-slowly, and pulled herself down to eat breakfast.

When she finished her hearty meal, she only realized that she was going to be late for school.

"WHY THE HELL DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!" Fuu shouted to herself.

"Maybe, you should think of investing in an alarm clock…" her mom responded while washing the dishes. "Or learn to get up on time. You know I can't alwa-"

"Geez mom, have you ever heard of a rhetorical question?" Fuu rushed out of her house with her bag hanging from her side and her cell phone barely in her bag at all.

As she was running to school, she glanced over her shoulder, and noticed a familiar shadow casting behind her. Of course, it was Mugen.

"Did you wake up late too?" She asked half heartily.

"I was waiting for you."

Totally not expecting that answer she nearly choked her own breath. "You? What? And…? HUH?"

"You're such an idiot. Of course I woke up late." He turned to her and gave her a half assed smile, and dashed in front of her, leaving her swallowing his dust.

"WHY YO-" But he was too much out of her sight that she couldn't really answer back. She continued running to school thinking how to kill Mugen when she gets to school.

She arrived at school, with 30 seconds to spare. Panting and sweating at the front doors of the school, she didn't have time to breathe another second outside. She stepped inside and saw Mugen standing there with Jamie. From afar she could smell the wrath of _bitch _oozing from her body. The worse part about it, is that she couldn't go to class without avoiding them. So she held her head up high and walked right passed Mugen and Jamie, and pretended as if she didn't noticed them at all. _I'll kill him later…_

Being the bitch that she is, Jamie stuck out her foot out, attempting to trip Fuu. Realizing what Jamie was doing, Fuu "accidentally" stomp on her foot. With that, Jamie shrieked.

"What the hell was that for bitch?" She yelled while massaging her foot.

"You're foot shouldn't be there in the first place!" Fuu continued her walk towards her house leaving Jamie speechless with a damaged foot. Mugen stayed there like a puppy to an owner. _Pathetic._ She thought.

Lunch finally came and thus made Fuu one happy person. _The only thing I that makes me hate school a little less. _When she arrived at school, she kind of had her hopes up of seeing Kit, but with not luck. She decided the next best thing. She found Jin and plopped herself right beside him. Without even saying "Hi," she began whining to him.

"Jin! What the hell is with Mugen? He's being such a bastard lately. And what is up with him hanging around with Jamie?" She glanced at Mugen sitting with Jamie and all her followers.

Jin said nothing for a minute or so, but finally opened his mouth. "Why are you so concerned about him? Are you jeal-"

"I'm worried as a concerned FRIEND. Nothing else!" She accentuated on the last part, making sure he clearly understood her.

"Sure, sure." He continued eating his lunch without saying another word.

She moved her mash potatoes around her plate and contemplated on how stupid Mugen's been. She wanted to do something. But what? She had no clue. So she continued moving her food around her plate, while her other hand rested on her cheek.

Jin noticed her concentrating, was about to say something, but kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I have to go to go to the bathroom…I'll be back in a second." She rose from her seat when she noticed a familiar face as she was getting up.

"Hey."

"Oh my god! Hi Kit! How are you?" _Oh god, I sound way to excited…Tone it down Fuu. Tone it down!_

"Not too bad, how are you."

"I'm doing good. Not a lot happened from the last time I saw you and…"

Jin hastily interrupted. "I thought you had to go to the bathroom." He turned to Kit and gave him a real dirty look. "And aren't you that guy…"

Fuu didn't want Jin to know it was the guy from the party, so she overpowered his voice. "Yah, I don't have to go anymore." She nearly yelled. "And I Kit this is Jin. Jin, this is Kit."

Kit chuckled. "Wow, you're such a loud girl. By the way, nice to meet you Jin." He held his hand towards Jin, waiting for a handshake.

Jin stared at Kit's hand and refused to shake it. He stood from his seat told Fuu that he'd see her later and walked out of the cafeteria, going god knows where.

"Wow," Kit's eyebrows rose, "that guy's intense."

_What the hell is with these people today? _"Yah," Fuu replied, "seems like today's his off day or something. I don't know. He's not usually like that…"

"Is that your boyfriend?" He asked bluntly.

Shocked at the question she quickly replied with an abrupt "No."

"Good." And that smile crept onto his face, making it irresistible.

But Fuu quickly glanced away, as if his smile was going to turn her into stone or something. Luckily the bell rung making the rush out of the cafeteria chaotic.

"I'll see you soon!" He shouted over the mass of rushing people.

But all Fuu could do was give a little wave and a crooked smile until he was out of her sight.

Lunch was over, but Phys Ed had yet to begin. Too bad they weren't running today. It's basically the only thing she's good at. She practises every morning without meaning to.

Not only does Phys Ed make her squirm, but the fact that Jamie is in half of her classes and Phys Ed had to be one of them. To make matters worst, she had forgotten that she had that class today and forgot her gym uniform. _Great. Just great._

"Uhh… Mr. Jenkins, I forgot my uniform, so can I just sit by the bleachers till class is over?" She attempted to stay as far as possible from any contact with Jamie.

"Nonsense! We have spare uniforms in the lost-and-found. Just pick one from there. No one is going to notice a single t-shirt and a pair of shorts is gone." He blew his whistler announcing the beginner of class.

With that, Fuu died a little inside. _Lost-and-Found? Spare uniform? That's just wrong._

She held her nose and she riffled through the lost and found. Most of the clothing were boys so it was hard to find her size. And plus… it was so stinky. She finally found a pair that looked like it would fit her. Maybe half a size to big, but what can go wrong with that?

She quickly changed and rushed outside. Fuu was sorry she rushed out, for dodgeball was what they had to play. _Yah._

They were separated into a blue team and a yellow team. She was the last to be picked on the blue team. Surprisingly, Mugen was the last to be picked on the yellow team; I'd think he'd be aggressive and scary that he would be able to own the game. Well, not surprisingly, Jamie was actually picked first. They leaders were guys and they would not stop drooling over her. She did mention that she was not going to do anything during the game play, yet they still picked her.

So the game went on, with the yellow team winning. Of course, Jamie went off powdering her nose, with her followers trailing behind, and it seemed that no one wanted to hit Mugen.

_He'd probably kick the shit out of the people who tries to get him out of the game_. Fuu chuckled to herself thinking she was so clever.

Without noticing the amount of people decreasing, she managed to stay in the game pretty long, despite her lack of clothing fit. She went near the centre line, bent down to pick up a ball when she heard it.

"Whoa, sucks to be you, surfboard."

Fuu caught him staring under her shirt through the large collar. She looked angry and crossed her arms against her chest.

From afar, she could hear a loud shrieking noise. It was Jamie's laughter. Apparently she found that oh-so-hilarious. As well as her lackeys.

But before she knew it, a ball hit her square in the face. He felt a hard blow to her face and fell back down. Her nose hurt. But it wasn't too severe. Just really shocking. She could hear the laughter coming from every corner of the room. She then heard a large BAM! But didn't investigate into it, because she ran out of the gym and straight home.

Later on did she find out that Mugen beat the shit out of the guy who commented on Fuu. He got kicked out of class and was sent home.

Fuu stayed inside her house till around 7 o'clock when her mother insisted on her to water the plants outside. _What the hell? We have plants? _She didn't bother questioning and immediately obeyed.

Once outside, the neighbour's door also opened. And you guess it, J came out.

"Oh hello Fuu!" He exclaimed gaily.

"Hi." She gave a crooked smile and continued watering the plants.

He just shrugged his shoulders and walked towards his car. When the door swung open again. There stood Mugen.

"Hey old man! Don't bring anyone home! YOU GOT THAT?" Mugen yelled at him.

J just got into his car and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Kids these days."

Fuu finished watering and placed a foot inside her house.

"I don't like Jamie you know."

"Huh?" She raised an eyebrow and looked straight in Mugen's face.

"You heard what I said. I was only hanging around her because she said she'd pay me to make her boyfriend jealous… I just needed the mon-"

Fuu interrupted with a hoard of laughter. "Oh my god!" She blurted out. She wiped her tears away from her eyes. " I can't believe…she's such a loser!"

"Whatever…" he went inside and slammed the door.

Once she caught her breath, she grinned and her heart danced a little inside.


	19. Chapter 19 Halloween!

Halloween was only a week away. Not only were the decorations set up from one end to the other (and it is a very big school), but also the students were already getting riled up. Especially one girl…

"A dance!?" exclaimed the excited Fuu.

"What's so great about a dance?" Mugen growled. "Nothing good ever happens."

Fuu ignored Mugen's comments as usual, and smiled happily in her desk. _Maybe Kit will ask her… _She felt a little embarrassed as she made a hue of pink appear on her face.

Mugen looked as her like she was crazy. No way was he going to be caught dead at a school function. Maybe he'll hook up with a chick and have a little fun. Tilting his chair to the side, Mugen leaned over to Fuu desk. "So… are you actually going?" Mugen attempted to sound nice, but instead a hard snarl came out.

"Of course I am." She looked at Mugen with disdain. "You don't have to be so mean about it." With that, she tipped his chair with one hand and down he went, with a loud crash.

"What the hell was that for?" He rubbed his aching head as he shouted at her. "You didn't have to-"

'Shhh." Fuu placed a finger over her mouth indicating Mugen to be quiet. "Class is starting." She placed her two hands together and looked attentively to the front.

"You fucking bit-" Suddenly a cackle from the door was heard. Of course, it was Jamie. She came in, her shirt a little tussled and walked over to Mugen. Her glossed lips pouted and puckered, as she leaned down to him. Exposing her cleavage, she knew any guy, including Mugen would be under her spell.

"And to think, you ditched _me…_" She glared at Fuu, "for _her_." She showed her disgust by pulling out her middle finger at Fuu.

_Oh joy._ Fuu rolled her eyes.

It seems Mugen wasn't even paying attention to anything but Jamie's _you-know-whats_. Until the teacher came in announcing to everyone that class has started, Mugen definitely didn't think of anything else. Jamie left for her desk, but before doing so, she blew a kiss to Mugen.

"Uh, Mugen…" Fuu whispered, "Mugen…" She tried to whisper louder. But still he didn't hear. So she punched him in the arm. "Mugen!"

"Ouch! What?!" When he came to, he realized he was in the class. He was out of his fantasy world.

"You have a little…" Fuu pointed to the corner of her mouth, "…drool." She stifled her laughter as he was cleaning himself up.

"Geez, can't you guys flirt outside of school?" A voice yelled from the back of the room. The room filled with stifles of laughter

Mugen clenched his fist and cracked his neck. _Great. He's going to do something really stupid. _

"No, not really." Fuu quickly responded. "Why? Jealous?"

Suddenly the sound of silence replaced the stifled laughers in mere seconds.

The voice averted back. "Why the hell-"

Before the argument could commence, the teacher interrupted. "Please, the class is starting. So if you want to take it outside, be my guest. Just not in my class." He opened the textbook and thus began the lesson.

"I could've easier beat him up." Mugen growled at Fuu.

"You could've." Fuu replied, "but if you're suspended, who's going to go to the Halloween dance with me?"

Fuu smiled meekly as Mugen's face seemed to have twisted into a _what-the-hell-are-you-saying-to-me _way. She may have wanted to go with Kit, but playing hard to get is the way, right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days have passed, yet nothing seemed to have changed. Unfortunately, Mugen wasn't too convinced to go to the dance with Fuu. Sighing, Fuu actually wanted to go with Mugen. She'd have a friend with her, that's what she wanted more.

So without further a due, Fuu went on a quest to find Kit. She looked forever for him. She check every possible class that he would be, (or at least she thought,) she checked the cafeteria, and after 30 minutes of searching around, she passed by a semi-empty classroom of juniors. There she spotted Kit. She entered cautiously into the class hoping he would notice her sometime soon.

Luckily he did.

"Hey! Fuu, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I was just wonderi-" Fuu commenced.

Fuu stopped talking only to see a girl grabbing onto Kit's arm, tugging on it.

"Kit…who is this?" She looked a Fuu.

"I'm Fuu." Fuu stated point blank. "And you?"

As Kit was about to introduce her, the girl interrupted.

"I'm _his_ girlfriend."

Fuu went into a total blank stare. What was up with her and guys? She doesn't seem to be able to find the good ones, and when she does, they're always taken.

"Yah…" Kit rubbed the back of his head. "So you were wondering something…?"

Fuu felt like breaking down and crying. Not because she was angry at him, she was just frustrated at everything else. "Yah… Uh… not really anymore…sorry, thanks." She held back the tears and walked out of the class trying to save her dignity.

_Wow. Tom and now Kit. This sucks. _She sat on rock behind the school, swinging her legs like a little child. She felt so stupid. _Obviously a guy like him is going to have a girlfriend. What was I thinking? I hate you world._

She re-entered the school, only to see Mugen waiting for her. But she didn't want to talk to another being for a while, so she just brushed passed him.

"Hey! Wait."

J_ust keep walking… just keep walking…_

"Hey!" He grabbed onto her arm and pulled her to him.

"Let go of me." She tried to yank her arm out of his grip, but he just held on. "I said… let go!"

He let go, but without knowing, Fuu yanked her arm away from him anyways, and elbowed a body behind her.

"Wow…" the body spoke, "that really hurt…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, Fuu has no luck with guys! D

Please R&R! Thanks


End file.
